Vois qui je suis
by tookuni
Summary: Sakura, jeune fille au caractère bien trempé, a tout fait pour être quelque chose aux yeux de Sasuke, n'importe quoi. Mais ses efforts seront-ils suffisants ? Le frappera-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il soit obligé de reconnaitre son existence ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Vois qui je suis

Auteur : Tookuni

Bêta : Junonchan

Résumé : Sakura a toujours voulu que Sasuke la voie, mais il ne l'a jamais vue comme elle l'aurait voulu. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke est parti. Sasuke ne la voit plus, il l'ignore, la méprise, elle lui est insignifiante, pire, inutile. La jeune fille au caractère bien trempé a donc tout fait pour être quelque chose à ses yeux, n'importe quoi. Mais ses efforts seront-ils suffisants face à la neutralité malsaine dont Sasuke fait preuve ? Parviendra-t-elle à ses fins en le frappant assez fort pour qu'il soit obligé de reconnaitre son existence ?

Genre : Action/Aventure, Général, Suite Alternative

Classement : G

Chanson inspiratrice : _See who I am_, Within Temptation

**Avertissement**

**OOC ?** : Comme beaucoup de gens, je trouve que la figuration passive et le manque d'évolution physique et psychologique de certains personnages sont un vrai gâchis. Par conséquent, je reconnaîtrais peut-être l'OOC physique ici présent et, si je me base sur les larmes en masse de l'arc du sommet des kage, l'OOC moral. Ce sera à vous d'en juger, car ce n'est pas mon point de vue : Sakura, puisqu'il s'agit d'elle, a simplement un potentiel non exploité et si l'auteur avait pu, dans un manga si dense, développer tous ses personnages pour les mettre au même plan que ses héros principaux, il en aurait sûrement profité autant que moi présentement.

**Suite alternative :** Comme je l'ai également précisé, ceci est une suite alternative, par conséquent, Sasuke a encore un peu de cerveau et Sakura n'en est pas encore à un stade désespéré, inutile et totalement figuratif… On pourrait se baser sur ce qu'elle fut face à Sasori, et sur ses premières retrouvailles avec Sasuke.

**Techniques** : C'est la deuxième fois que j'attribue à Sakura certains jutsu qu'elle utilisera ci-dessous. La première fois, elle était entourée de personnes qui avaient également subi une évolution monstrueuse. J'aime énormément développer cet aspect ninja dans la mesure où il offre des possibilités, au niveau des combats, excellentes.

Je soulignerais aussi que le panel de techniques étalées ci-dessous est attribuable à tout ninja dans ce futur alternatif. Ici ne sont mis en scène que certains personnages qui paraitront sûrement surpuissants comparés à ce qu'ils étaient, après tout, le mangaka aussi a sélectionné ses mises en valeur. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont les plus forts, mais seulement qu'ils ont atteint un niveau supérieur. C'est le cas pour chaque entraînement de Naruto, c'est le cas à chaque fois que l'on voit apparaître Sasuke. Par conséquent, même si les autres ont été éclipsés dans le manga, je me veux de croire qu'ils ont tous évolué à leur façon. Ceci étant une fiction pour Sakura, je ne prendrais évidemment pas le temps de raconter comment tous les autres ont progressé à leur façon, car c'est inutile. C'est assez long comme ça…

**Note**

Je remarque de plus en plus à quel point même nos personnages préférés nous déçoivent depuis quelques temps (sauf Gaara =D). Je constaterais donc, et c'est heureux pour nous, au final, que comme la fanfiction est l'unique moyen de se satisfaire de ce que l'on n'a pas dans la version originale, Naruto a sûrement été fait pour la fanfiction.

* * *

_**Vois qui je suis**_

_Partie 1_

Mission. Un mot, un seul. Simple. Prononçable. Mission. Un mot qui pour eux était le plus complexe de tous. Il restait parfois en travers de la gorge, dégouté, amer, ou simplement épuisé. Mission. Un mot, un seul, mais il contenait leur existence entière.

C'était en Mission que l'on devenait plus fort. En Mission que l'on faisait ses preuves. En Mission que l'on perdait. C'était là que l'on jouait sa vie. C'était là, également, que l'on voyait parfois disparaitre ses camarades, ses amis, les êtres qui étaient si chers. Ce mot était devenu si important dans le monde des ninjas que même les rapports officiels lui avaient imprimé une majuscule.

Sakura, cultivée, intelligente, amatrice de livres en tout genre depuis qu'elle passait des semaines entières enfermée dans la bibliothèque, savait pourtant que l'étymologie du mot était plus simple. Mission : du latin _missio_, action d'envoyer. Délégation divine. Au cours des ans, le terme s'était élargi. On l'avait appliqué à un groupe de personnes chargées d'une action quelconque. Puis un excellent auteur l'avait défini comme la raison d'être d'une chose. Dans les villages cachés, c'était devenu la raison d'être des ninjas.

Un ninja sans Mission était plus un ninja mort qu'un ninja qui y mourrait. C'était si courant, si normal pour eux, qu'ils étaient tous persuadés que s'ils devaient mourir quelque part, ce serait hors de Konoha. Au combat. Fiers, puissants. Et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas encore, ils auraient l'honneur de n'être pas morts de vieillesse.

Sakura avait consulté les taux de mortalité à Konoha. Depuis que Tsunade était intervenue sur la présence obligatoire de medic-nins dans les équipes, ils avaient été divisés par deux. Cela n'avait pas empêché les familles de continuer à faire beaucoup d'enfants. Le tiers d'entre eux mourraient encore trop jeunes ou disparaissaient. Les clans, en revanche, se limitaient beaucoup. Ils préféraient la puissance écrasante d'un seul héritier à toute une famille qui risquait d'éclater en conflits. Ils ne souhaitaient plus leur propre suprématie comme l'avaient fait les Uchiha.

Sakura avait remarqué que même les parents de Sasuke, contre toute attente, avaient suivi ce principe. Elle supposait que la puissance divine d'Itachi avait suffi au clan. Sasuke aurait sinon eu au moins deux petits frères ou sœurs.

En revanche, elle se demandait encore comment des ninjas aussi stupides que Naruto pouvaient être en vie, uniques descendants d'une famille anonyme. Comment ce crétin qui se laissait toujours massacrer avant de réagir, cet incroyable ninja qui s'entêtait toujours à foncer dans le tas et ne récoltait que tempêtes, pouvait-il encore ne serait-ce que croire qu'il survivrait ?

Elle n'en était hélas plus là. Plus d'un an après le sommet catastrophique des Kage, et malgré le statut quo vacillant, les relations entre les villages s'étaient officiellement dégradées au plus haut point. Aucun de ceux qui avaient été absents ne savait ce que cet Uchiha Madara avait expliqué. Naruto savait. Naruto le savait parce que, comme toujours, il avait été presque mort au cœur de l'action. Kakashi et Yamato s'étaient occupés de lui plus que jamais. Elle était restée en arrière, comme toujours. Naruto n'avait pas forcément besoin de demander pour qu'on lui enseigne. Naruto avait toujours de l'aide. Parce qu'il était un Jinchuuriki, certes, mais surtout parce que c'était lui qui portait les espoirs du village tout entier.

Il avait sauvé Konoha. C'était un héros. Le héros qui voulait encore croire que Sasuke n'était pas complètement perdu pour eux. Sai lui avait ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose dont elle était déjà consciente. Evidemment, elle savait. Elle savait que Naruto agissait en partie pour elle et que c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus mal à chaque fois. Elle lui avait dit de laisser tomber. De ne pus s'occuper de cette promesse stupide faite à une gosse inconsciente. Elle lui avait dit que l'optimal, pour tous, pour eux les premiers, était de s'occuper de Sasuke soi-même, même s'il fallait le tuer pour cela. Il avait eu l'air sur le point de la gifler.

Puis, doucement, comme elle pleurait et qu'elle avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, peur de sa colère sans que Kyuubi n'intervienne, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de Sasuke. Pour l'instant, il n'avait encore tué aucun innocent. Mais si cela devait arriver…

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas. On savait bien, à Konoha, quel poids ce jeune homme portait sur ses épaules. Il était plus fort que jamais, s'entrainait avec acharnement. Il était toujours Genin, les examens normaux ayant été annulés vu les circonstances. Il était le ninja chargé des contacts avec le village de Suna. Déguisé, maitrisant de bonnes techniques d'infiltration qu'il avait reprises de Jiraiya, il était l'ambassadeur secret de Konoha pour Suna. Aucun des deux villages ne s'avisait de se rencontrer en tête à tête officiel. Une alliance signifierait actuellement une puissance plus importante et une menace d'une telle ampleur que la guerre éclaterait.

Sakura, elle, marchait encore derrière. Elle avait certes pratiqué ses jutsu médicaux, mais s'était entrainée à bien d'autres choses encore. Elle avait presque pris Kurenai en otage après son accouchement afin de s'entrainer à résister au Genjutsu. Avec sa maitrise du chakra, elle devait à présent être capable de sortir de n'importe quelle illusion. Ino l'avait suivie par esprit de compétition, Hinata apprenait justement à s'en servir. La formation d'entraînement était parfaite. Elle s'était ensuite entrainée avec Sai, acharnée. Un jour, une mèche rose s'était plantée dans un œil et l'avait déconcentrée. Le lendemain même, elle arborait des cheveux plus courts que ceux de Naruto, en bataille, et elle avait tenté sans effet de massacrer Sai.

Le jeune homme brun était devenu une sorte de meilleur ami, comme l'étaient Chouji et Shikamaru. Ino n'avait de cesse de lui demander quand elle se déciderait à sortir avec lui. Elle en avait fait un nouveau concours, au grand divertissement de Sakura qui se battait pour l'exclusivité de l'Anbu. Parfois, désormais, elles s'entrainaient ensembles et la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve Ino la soulageait. Naruto, trop pris par ses propres exercices, n'avait pas vu ce pourquoi elle avançait avec autant de détermination.

Elle apprenait à se battre bien plus tard que ses coéquipiers. On disait que le médic-nin devait absolument rester en dehors des combats afin de pouvoir soigner ses camarades. Mais sans échappatoire, ils mourraient tous, le médic-nin trop faible pour les protéger avant même de pouvoir les soigner. Elle acceptait de faire du soutien, mais pas de rester faible pour prendre le risque de perdre des coéquipiers. Elle considérait, de plus, qu'une kunoichi, à l'exemple de Hinata qui connaissait autant de jutsu d'attaque que de défense et de soin, devait être polyvalente. Savoir se battre permettait de participer à tout type de Mission. De toute façon, elle savait qu'être médic aux côtés de Naruto et de Sasuke n'était pas suffisant.

Si elle voulait rester avec eux et, mieux que de les seconder, à son tour, les protéger, elle devait pouvoir se battre d'égal à égal avec eux. Si ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et que ça ne le serait sûrement jamais –parce qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre inhumains et qu'elle restait une kunoichi anonyme-, elle avait voulu se rapprocher d'eux le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait plus rester derrière, témoin de leurs exploits et de leurs déchirements, incapable de faire un geste utile pour eux, ni même de comprendre leurs tourments.

Hélas, le temps et les événements avaient rendus obsolètes ses bonnes résolutions et, comme elle avait vu le vice et la folie suinter du regard morose d'Uchiha Sasuke, elle avait voulu se débarrasser de ses espérances pour atteindre un état proche. Un état de haine et de désespoir qui avait fait ses preuves sur le jeune Uchiha. Souhaitant également le comprendre, elle avait tenté de sombrer dans les mêmes abysses. Elle avait échoué, mais la puissance latente qui s'était dévoilée par les noires idées qu'elle s'était imposées était bien réelle. Elle semblait avoir fusionné son apparente sagesse avec la capacité dévastatrice de son fort intérieur.

« Tu veux que j'y aille à fond ? En mode sennin ? » avait demandé Naruto, estomaqué.

Sakura avait hoché la tête, l'air confiant mais intérieurement terrorisée.

« Oui, je veux voir ce que je vaux maintenant. »

Ils se trouvaient sur l'immense terrain d'entraînement totalement dévasté où Naruto semblait avoir élu domicile. Il s'y réfugiait dès qu'il était à Konoha. Lorsque ses deux professeurs n'y étaient pas, il y campait toujours, s'entraînant d'arrache pied, oubliant même de manger.

Sakura avait d'abord apporté des pilules militaires spéciales de sa composition. Naruto avait semblé si heureux qu'il avait mangé les énormes boulettes marron en pleurant. Puis, Sai avait fait remarquer à Sakura qu'elle aurait peut-être du les tester sur elle-même avant, car le pauvre ninja blond n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Elle l'avait d'abord frappé pour avoir douté d'elle mais, perdant de son assurance face à la sincérité blessante de Sai, elle avait testé. Immédiatement horrifiée par le goût immonde, elle était allée acheter dix bols de ramen à emporter et les avait amenés à Naruto. Refusant de reconnaître que c'était pour se faire pardonner, elle avait simplement glissé, le visage contracté par un sourire forcé :

« Il faut bien changer de temps en temps, hein ! »

Naruto n'avait eu de cesse de la remercier. Finalement, elle était parvenue à donner un bon goût de nouilles à ses boulettes énergisantes. Son coéquipier avait cette fois-ci bel et bien pleuré de joie. A la suite de cet épisode peu glorieux, elle était revenue pour lui, pour le regarder parce qu'il lui donnait l'espoir qu'elle perdait, pour l'admirer aussi. Il était devenu tellement fort. Et puis, un jour, enfin, elle avait eu le courage de lui poser la question. Elle avait peur de sa puissance écrasante, mais elle avait voulu savoir à quel point elle était loin de lui.

Terrifiée, elle avait vu Naruto se transformer doucement. Tremblante, elle l'avait regardé se relever, étrangement calme. Enfin, elle avait froncé les sourcils. Naruto avait parfaitement interprété l'expression comme le début du combat.

Cinq secondes plus tard, elle gisait par terre, évanouie. Le garçon n'avait donné qu'un coup de poing de toutes ses forces. Paniqué, il avait tenté de la réveiller doucement. Puis, voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il avait envoyé un clone chercher un médic, n'importe lequel. Finalement, comme la doublure tardait, s'il s'était risqué à donner quelques gifles sur sa joue. Sous la douleur, il l'avait vue bondir, effarouchée de sa proximité, encore sous le choc de la rapidité du combat. Lorsque le clone était revenu en trainant Ino derrière lui, Sakura avait grimacé, frappé le blond comme à son habitude, et elle avait soigné sa mâchoire défoncée elle-même. Ino en serait morte de rire si elle n'avait pas connu les motivations de son amie.

Naruto, de nombreux mois plus tard, avait eu la surprise de voir Sakura lui demander un nouvel entraînement. Encore une fois, elle s'était réveillée d'un sommeil douloureux. En revanche, le jeune homme était bien surpris de ce qu'elle soit parvenue à lui tenir tête plus d'une heure. Si elle ne le vaudrait certainement jamais, et lui aussi, sans en être conscient, en était persuadé, elle deviendrait certainement redoutable dès qu'elle serait combinée à un coéquipier, imbattable si c'était avec lui.

« Sakura-chan, avait-il murmuré à la jeune fille tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Un jour, on sera plus forts que n'importe qui. On pourra même ramener Sasuke, tous les deux, comme on se l'est promis. Parce qu'on se battra en osmose ensemble. »

Sakura s'en souvenait comme s'il le lui avait répété tous les jours depuis. Elle n'avait accepté que le dernier morceau de phrase, déjà trop défaitiste, mais il restait encré en elle. Le regard sérieux de Naruto, empli d'une admiration guerrière comme jamais il ne l'avait été, était pour elle la plus belle déclaration d'amour au monde.

_« On se battra en osmose ensemble. »_

La reconnaissance de sa force avait été si intense et si agréable pour elle qu'elle aurait voulu la prouver à l'univers entier. Enfin, elle comprenait ce que Naruto avait pu ressentir enfant.

« Sakura-_chiaaaaaan_ ! »

La jeune fille se retourna dans son sommeil. Ce crétin blond était vraiment une plaie. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de quitter la ville avec son équipe. Elle était effectivement chef d'équipe, Shikamaru aussi. Naruto partait sur une piste de Sasuke, elle emmenait Tenten, Lee et Neji sur une zone proche. Une histoire de jounin devenus presque fous dans le secteur avant de s'évanouir en plein rapport de mission.

« Quoi, encore, Naruto ? hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un seul coup.

- Heu, tu as une araignée dans les cheveux », rougit-il.

Sakura ne réalisa absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Elle resta deux ou trois secondes à cligner des yeux, eut dans son champ de vision une Ino horrifiée, repéra le regard goguenard de Neji et le kunai que Tenten s'apprêtait à lancer. Enfin, elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur sa tête. Le temps de frissonner, alors que tous avaient peur de sa réaction, elle posa la main sur la chose velue qui l'avait choisie pour perchoir, l'attrapa et posa ce qu'il en restait sur un arbre. La pauvre bête à moitié broyée par sa force incontrôlée s'écrasa au sol en un minuscule « pof » et clopina jusqu'à disparaitre dans la pénombre du bois. Plusieurs paires d'yeux clignaient devant elles, atterrées, tandis que Sai et Ino se tordaient de rire silencieusement.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Je me suis entrainée avec Shino… »

Oh oui, elle s'était entrainée avec lui. La phobie des insectes pour une kunoichi n'était pas tout à fait chose idéale. Comme il était également très fort, elle lui avait un jour demandé s'il acceptait de se battre avec elle. Ino avait par la suite voulu regarder –plus par désir de raillerie que par passion pour le personnage énigmatique qu'était Shino. Sakura la soupçonnait pourtant d'avoir quelque peu, elle aussi, calmé son dégout pour les petites bêtes par ce biais de spectateur.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas », avait-il répondu si dédaigneusement qu'elle en était encore vexée.

La châtaigne monstrueuse qu'elle lui avait collée l'avait envoyé bouler quatre mètres plus loin, avant que ses insectes ne stoppent la chute.

« Et maintenant ? » avait-elle crié, le regard furieux.

Un mois plus tard, Shino était traumatisé à vie. A présent, à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il semblait sur ses gardes, prêt à esquiver immédiatement, comme si un ouragan allait lui tomber dessus. Kiba racontait qu'il en faisait des cauchemars. Hinata lui avait même chuchoté qu'il marmonnait pendant son sommeil.

« Arrête de noyer mes insectes ! »

Sakura, qui s'était découvert ses deux affinités majeures comme étant l'eau et la terre, avait éclaté de rire. Shino avait une légère phobie de l'eau depuis qu'elle avait manqué noyer une partie de son élevage en injectant du liquide dans les canaux véhiculant son chakra, et ses chers insectes. Elle le menaçait souvent de recommencer, mais avait étudié avec lui les petites bêtes et lui avait donné quelques bons traitements. Evidemment, cela avait été un exercice extrêmement difficile. Elle avait harcelé Hinata pour apprendre par cœur les emplacements des conduits de chakra et les points qu'un Hyuuga discernait avec tant de facilité. Elle n'était pas capable d'imiter telle technique, mais pouvait atteindre de rares points en surface au prix d'une grande consommation de chakra. Elle avait constaté que ce savoir lui servirait d'ailleurs bien plus qu'à contrer Shino, même si elle ne pourrait jamais battre que lui grâce à cette technique éreintante. C'étaient surtout d'excellentes connaissances médicales.

Naruto perdit le rouge de ses joues. Il ne pourrait jamais toucher à ses cheveux pour lui enlever un insecte. Sakura n'était plus une jeune fille avec laquelle on pouvait être attentionné.

« Et arrête de noyer mes insectes ! » répéta la voix presque hystérique de Shino dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Un irrésistible sourire satisfait vint flotter sur son visage. Elle devait être la seule personne à avoir pu qualifier Shino d'hystérique. C'est-à-dire que l'on pouvait mettre des points d'exclamation à la fin de ses phrases.

« Hum… Désolée. »

Elle secoua la tête et fut réveillée. Elle ne fit qu'une bouchée de la barre vitaminée qu'elle sortit de son sac, replia distraitement sa couchette en un esthétique rectangle qui se glissa sans forcer dans son sac et se tint au garde à vous.

« Bon, bein…

- Salut mocheté, susurra Sai. Sois gentille avec les ennemis si tu en rencontre.

- Salut face de rat, répondit Sakura, les dents serrées en un sourire venimeux.

- Naruto...

- Neji… »

Chaque ninja avait sa propre façon de s'exprimer. A quelques rares exceptions près, elles changeaient légèrement avec Naruto. Neji était toujours plus révérencieux avec le jeune homme. Lee admiratif. Et Lee n'admirait d'ordinaire que les femmes. Tenten rougissait. Venant d'Hinata, c'était normal, mais de Tenten, qui selon toute vraisemblance était amoureuse de Neji…

« Comment ça je suis amoureuse de Neji ? hurla la concernée, pointant un poing rageur sur Ino.

- Oses me dire le contraire ! » grogna la blonde, tirant la langue.

Chacun avait aussi sa façon de se dire au revoir. Elle sentit une grande main chaude et calleuse lui ébouriffer ses cheveux de nouveau trop longs. Un léger rire apaisé sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et elle souffla :

« Au revoir, Naruto.

Salut Sakura. », sourit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Les séparations se résumaient souvent à une phrase par personne saluée. Chacune était très personnelle malgré les interprétations que l'on pouvait en faire. Ino se contentait de faire un clin d'œil coquin à Neji et il détournait la tête en grognant. Tout le monde avait compris que ce n'était qu'une référence espiègle à Tenten.

« Je suis désolée Neji, elle n'arrive pas à se sortir cette histoire de la tête… commenta la brune tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but.

- Aucune importance. C'est divertissant au moins, siffla le jeune homme tandis qu'ils foudroyaient tous deux Lee du regard.

- J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi qui avait parlé de cette scène de sauvetage… commenta Sakura d'un ton moqueur.

- Humph ! se vexa Lee avant de détourner la conversation. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le rapport. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces ninjas ?

- Ils sont rentrés à Konoha visiblement sans peine. Ils ne se souvenaient même pas de l'endroit où ils étaient au moment de perdre le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Inoichi-san a réussi à décoder quelques informations dans leur esprit. Ils ont été victimes d'un puissant genjutsu qui les a poussés à se scarifier pour tenter désespérément d'en sortir. Aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé sur place. Le nombre d'ennemis, leurs capacités, s'ils ne faisaient que passer, si ce sont nos ninjas qui étaient ciblés. Vu leur mission, c'est certainement un hasard.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à l'équipe huit alors ? C'est une mission de repérage, non ? demanda Tenten, sceptique.

- Neji fera très bien l'affaire. De plus, il n'est pas sensible aux genjutsus. J'avais besoin d'une équipe complète pour cette mission, mais monopoliser deux hauts medic-nin pour celle-ci alors que je suis là aurait été stupide.

- Tu ne comptes pas te battre Sakura ?

- Oh, si. Mais ça n'empêche rien ! » rit-elle doucement.

Lee n'avait pas cessé de se demander s'il était encore plus amoureux de Sakura qu'avant, ou si au contraire il avait cessé de l'être pour l'apprécier et l'admirer à une plus juste valeur. Il ne savait toujours pas définir ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour cette jeune femme déterminée à assassiner de ses propres mains, et par tous les moyens possibles, la personne qui lui était encore la plus chère au monde avec Naruto.

Elle semblait avoir développé une sorte de haine amoureuse malsaine pour cet _enfoiré d'Uchiha_. C'était comme si elle s'était préparée à cet acte depuis plus d'un an. Quelque chose d'irréversible. Quelque chose que Naruto lui-même, avec toute sa bonté, ne parviendrait peut-être pas à lui pardonner : si Sasuke devait mourir, ce serait de sa main à lui. Il s'en sentait trop responsable. Parce que Sasuke ne pouvait mourir que de sa main à lui, il était déterminé à tuer la personne qui le ferait à sa place. Il n'avait visiblement jamais pensé que Sakura pourrait essayer de le faire. Lee se demandait pourquoi elle s'était tant acharnée sur lui indirectement.

Sakura seule savait. Sakura seule avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de toutes les motivations possibles pour devenir plus forte, quelles qu'elles soient, et quelles que soient les dégâts qu'elles puissent faire sur sa psychologie. Sakura seule avait décrété, se souvenant de ce jour où elle avait encore une fois pleuré pour Sasuke. Ce jour où il avait vu son poing arriver avec tant de facilité, où il l'avait attaquée directement comme s'il ne doutait pas de sa suprématie sur elle. Ce jour où, encore une fois, quelqu'un l'avait protégée.

D'où venait l'insulte que Sasuke avait faite à Sakura ? Ino pensait encore que c'était parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Hinata, qui comprenait bien ce genre de sentiment, avait deviné : il avait considéré son existence obsolète, il l'avait ignorée, méprisée, et c'était le genre d'affront qu'une femme comme Sakura ne cautionnait plus. Depuis qu'elle avait vécu cette reconnaissance avec Naruto, elle se souvenait de chaque instant où ça n'avait pas été le cas. Les plus intenses étaient vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Sasuke ne reconnaissait pas son existence, ne la considérait même pas comme apte à combattre. Il la _savait_ inutile.

Les autres pensaient qu'elle faisait tout cela pour Naruto. Parce que comme tous les ninjas de Konoha, même comme le puissant Kazekage de Suna, elle semblait avoir le nom de Naruto marqué sur le front à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Il était vrai qu'elle avançait aussi pour lui et que, s'il n'avait existé, elle n'aurait jamais pu aller si loin. Tsunade trouvait le fonctionnement de ce village absolument magnifique : si ces ninjas avaient tous un but personnel, ils se battaient avec encore plus de rage pour cet être qui représentait indirectement leur patrie. Après Iruka, Ebisu, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya, et Sasuke lui-même, elle croyait dur comme fer en ce petit blond hystérique : Naruto avait l'étoffe du plus grand Kage de tous les temps.

Sakura s'arrêta dans une zone rocailleuse comportant tant d'anfractuosités qu'elle constituait un véritable coupe-gorge. L'espace était cependant vaste et le chemin large dégagé.

« Ca 'sent pas bon par ici, commenta Tenten, posant la main sur un rouleau.

- Neji ?

- Pas âme qui vive, répondit immédiatement le jounin, ses yeux déjà exorbités scannant les environs. Mais il y a des traces de lutte un peu plus loin.

- Bien, lança Sakura. Tu vas passer en éclaireur avec Tenten, vous formez une combinaison complète contre n'importe quel adversaire. Lee et moi, on reste en arrière en passant par les hauteurs. Au moindre signe suspect, Tenten se charge de nous avertir comme elle le souhaite. Le bruit d'armes, par exemple, nous interpellera assez. »

Rappelant bien à Lee qu'il fallait être discret, et surtout ne pas foncer dans le tas ou se jeter sur le moindre rocher belliqueux pour l'exploser et les faire repérer, Sakura prit l'aile Ouest de la large crevasse.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Ce devait être un OS, mais c'est devenu trop long. C'est coupé tôt, mais je préfère que ce ne soit pas trop pénible ou long à lire. Je vais publier vite les chapitres restants. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture =). Avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vois qui je suis**_

* * *

Partie 2

* * *

Sakura sentait dans l'air la même odeur que ses camarades : du sang. Du sang avait été versé ici. Il devait dater que quelques heures à peine. Ce n'était donc pas celui de leurs jounin revenus éreintés. La personne qui les avait mis dans cet état était encore certainement présente il y a peu. Ou alors, elle avait d'autres poursuivants.

Lee, de l'autre côté, connaissait parfaitement l'impression qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Il avait beau ne maitriser aucun jutsu, il était instinctif. Il avait beau être impulsif et sembler ne pas réfléchir, il devinait en un clin d'œil, a force de combats et d'expérience, les lieux propices à la guerre, aux embuscades, ceux qui avaient vu des tragédies, des mystères. Il savait bien que celui-ci en contenait un fort épais.

Autre fait étrange, Neji était bizarrement tendu. Tenten semblait au contraire tout à fait à l'aise, presque charmée. Il régnait dans la zone une odeur de sueur mâle dont il connaissait l'essence. Lee était devenu, toujours à défaut de jutsu, un fin limier. Il connaissait les comportements des gens par cœur, les avait étudiés comme personne et saisissait la signification de tout geste et toute parole mieux que personne. Présentement, Neji se redressait étrangement comme lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un adversaire redoutable. A l'inverse, Tenten était à l'aise comme si une excellente odeur lui avait emplie les narines. Il aurait voulu être en bas pour en être certain, mais il savait exactement à quels instants cette situation lui faisait penser.

Malheureusement, il était trop peu sûr de lui pour avancer de telles conjectures. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas moyen de contacter ses coéquipiers et il ne voulait surtout pas ni les déconcentrer, ni les inquiéter. Les radios ne fonctionnaient que dans les cas où ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se cacher de l'ennemi. Elles étaient sinon facilement repérées puis neutralisées le plus souvent pas un justu Raiton qui les court-circuitait. On disait que le pays de la Foudre n'utilisait jamais cette forme de technologie car ses Shinobis les ruinaient au moindre combat et en étaient plus handicapés qu'autre chose. Elles valaient bien pour rattraper le chat fugueur de Madame Shijimi, au moins.

Le cliquetis d'une volée de kunai jetée sur une paroi rocheuse le sortit de ses réflexions déviantes et il bondit immédiatement dans la direction du bruit. Il sentait Sakura, en face, faire de même.

Neji esquiva de justesse une forme grise qui se jetait sur lui. Tenten immobilisa l'autre qui sembla protester un court laps de temps avant de cesser de bouger.

« Hé ! Tenten ! On ne traite pas un ainé comme ça ! »

La brunette se recula aussitôt, surprise.

« Kakashi-sensei !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'enquit Neji, l'autre ninja ne se défaisant pas de son masque mais les saluant placidement.

- La nouvelle Racine suit une piste secrète », susurra l'anbu sans se présenter.

L'Anbu avait beau être une unité masquée et ses membres conserver un anonymat total, il suffisait qu'une coupe de cheveux ou d'une intonation pour que l'on devine qui se cachait derrière le masque. L'Anbu avait même coutume de donner ces masques à ses guerriers dans le seul but d'impressionner l'adversaire. Ils voulaient montrer qu'ils étaient forts et redoutables. Certains avaient même adopté des surnoms dévastateurs. En revanche, la coutume s'était développée de finalement donner discrètement leur véritable nom. Aucun Anbu, à l'exception de la Racine qui dévorait jusqu'à leur personnalité, n'avait moyen de conserver longtemps une identité secrète. L'homme masqué qui les observait semblait bien peu affable.

Lee atterrît derrière eux, suivit par Sakura, un peu essoufflée. Elle fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'homme qui accompagnait son ancien maitre.

« D'accord, on ne peut pas savoir… commenta-t-elle en constatant son attitude distante et hautaine.

- C'est ça, chuchota Kakashi en un petit clin d'œil complice.

- A présent, retournez d'où vous venez ou passez par un autre chemin, rien ne doit perturber notre mission », grogna l'autre, aussi amène que Tsunade après un réveil difficile.

Sakura se renfrogna d'avantage et s'avança vers le ninja qui se croyait tout permis.

« Excusez-moi, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, même le chef de la Racine est sous les ordres de l'Hokage. Je reçois mes ordres de l'Hokage en personne. Alors ce n'est pas un Anbu masqué qui va décider de l'issue de ma Mission. Nous prenons la direction inverse. Kakashi-sensei… »

Et sur un signe commun, l'équipe reprit sa formation initiale. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'ils aient été repérés. Ne connaissant pas la Mission des deux Anbu, aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir s'ils faisaient traque, appât ou enquête sur leurs plates bandes. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de connaître le moindre détail sur la Mission d'une telle formation. Néanmoins, vu la direction qu'ils prenaient, autre chose les avait attirés jusqu'ici.

Sakura s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Ces Missions où quelque chose commençait de travers étaient souvent constituées de nombreuses complications.

« Tu as remarqué ? demanda Tenten à son coéquipier.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je suppose que c'est normal. Suna n'est pas le seul village à s'associer secrètement avec Konoha… Notre prestige est de taille.

- Mais c'est tout de même un sbire du Raikage !

- Je sais. Mais si l'équipe de Naruto enquête à proximité, il se peut que ces deux là soient aussi sur les traces d'Uchiha Sasuke.

- Oui, bien sûr… Hum, hésita la kunoichi, je crains bien que nous aussi… »

A la tension grandissante de ses camarades, aux airs nerveux et extrêmement sérieux de Sakura, Lee avait finalement vu juste. Ce calme intérieur de Tenten, comme si toute volonté fondait pour laisser place à un bien être matériel, les nerfs tiquant sur la nuque de Neji, c'était le signe qu'Uchiha Sasuke était passé par là. Lee était même persuadé que Sakura en avait appris un peu plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dire sur l'esprit des victimes. Il était impossible, du moins, qu'elle n'ait pas deviné qui avait lancé ce genjutsu.

Karin se retourna soudain. Sasuke leva un sourcil intrigué tandis que Suigetsu boudait plus loin, tentant de faire la conversation à un Juugo discret et pacifique.

« Trois personnes se rapprochent à vive allure.

- Trois ? s'enquit Sasuke.

- Oui, du moins je ne sens que ces trois là.

- C'est con, lança Suigetsu. Ils ne se déplacent jamais par trois…

- On vient de croiser une équipe de deux, remarqua placidement Juugo.

- Et toc, renchérit Karin en tirant la langue a son camarade. Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as des précisions sur les chakras en présence ? »

Karin se rapprocha de Sasuke et tenta de le regarder dans les yeux d'un air sérieux. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il la préférait professionnelle que pot de colle aguicheur. Elle ne se privait pas pour autant de tenter de profiter de sa présence et de son contact lorsqu'il avait l'air d'être dans ses bons jours –et comme on ne savait pas quand c'était le cas, l'avantage était qu'elle pouvait le faire tout le temps.

« Il y a deux personnes qui maitrisent extrêmement bien leur chakra. Si c'était possible, je dirais deux médic'. Le dernier semble être plus apte aux techniques offensives.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre ?

- Oui. J'ai beau me concentrer, je ne vois pas… »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils encore plus que d'ordinaire puis souffla d'un air exaspéré.

« Encore Konoha… »

Les trois autres le regardèrent en silence, attendant les directives. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Konoha, Sasuke semblait devenir intérieurement irascible –Karin fit un pas respectueux en arrière. Juugo, qui comprenait son histoire, avait parfaitement deviné que c'était le peu de liens qui lui restaient qui faisaient cet effet. De toute façon, même si l'Uchiha n'avait pas l'air d'en être conscient, il était toujours aussi naïf, toujours aussi décalé, toujours aussi bêtement indulgent. Juugo savait que s'il le souhaitait, Sasuke pourrait vaincre facilement. Il n'aurait qu'à massacrer tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais Sasuke n'avait été impitoyable qu'avec son frère jusqu'à présent. Il le regrettait encore. C'était la raison pour laquelle, entre autres, il continuait dans sa voie sombre. Parce qu'il voulait laver toute son histoire. Parce que la douleur de la trahison, la perte de tous les sentiments qui l'avaient poussé jusque là lorsqu'il avait su la vérité, avaient laissé le mal s'immiscer en lui, parce qu'alors il ne lui restait plus rien. Surtout pas quelque chose de pur. Tout cela avait fait que Sasuke n'avait pas le choix et qu'il fallait qu'il éradique de ses propres mains tout ce qui le tourmentait encore. Les Uchiha, le Sharingan, tous ceux qui avaient été de près ou de loin mêlés à cette affaire d'extermination de clan.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne tuait toujours pas. Sasuke se contentait de se défendre en répondant par l'offensive, mais il n'achevait jamais. Contrairement à l'image que tout le monde se faisait du déserteur, Sasuke était peut-être encore un type bien.

C'était certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils devaient tous détester croiser des personnes de Konoha, surtout des gens qu'il connaissait. Parce que même s'il regardait dans les ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de la lumière qui l'avait vu naitre et grandir. Quoi qu'il fasse, Sasuke n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, alors jamais il ne pourrait tuer. Encore moins ses ex compatriotes, encore moins ses camarades, et surtout pas, non, surtout pas la seule personne à laquelle il avait l'air officiellement attaché malgré lui.

« Ils arrivent bientôt », lança Karin, sur ses gardes.

Sasuke releva la tête, puis marmonna :

« Il ne faut pas qu'ils trouvent pourquoi nous sommes ici. On reviendra plus tard, il y a d'autres endroits où chercher.

- Pff, c'est un véritable parcours du combattant ton histoire… grogna Suigetsu. Et on ne peut même pas se reposer cinq minutes…

- Ca fait quatre jours qu'on est ici ! Sale casse pieds ! gueula Karin.

- Oh la ferme la taupe, je t'ai rien demandé !

- Silence », souffla Sasuke.

Les deux autres se turent : Juugo commençait à s'énerver. Ils avaient tous fini par remarquer que Juugo devenait nerveux lorsqu'il était entouré d'agressivité. C'était une atmosphère externe qui le lançait. La colère sourde de Sasuke à chaque fin de crise, magistralement gérée par le Sharingan, avait fini par dissuader Suigetsu et Karin d'aller trop loin dans leurs échanges de douceurs. Malheureusement, l'ambiance à la fois tendue et décontractée du groupe restait. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se détester tout en en faisant leur jeu le plus passionnant.

« Bon, on n'a plus le temps, on va les prendre à revers. Je leur lancerais un genjutsu, comme pour les deux autres, ou bien nous devrons les affronter de face. Je ne veux pas de casse, nous sommes assez recherchés comme ça. Et pas besoin de rameuter tout Konoha par ici. »

Passer sa vie en équipe avec Sasuke Uchiha était certainement l'une des activités les plus chiantes que Suigetsu ait jamais eu à subir, dans la mesure où Sasuke lui-même, avec son calme permanent apparent, était d'un chiant absolu. Stagner enfermé dans un tube en verre pendant des années pour subir des expériences était bien pire, certes. Mais rester collé aux basques de Sasuke était presque pareil. Il ressemblait bizarrement à cette cage de verre. Implacable, insaisissable, une étrange prison transparente qui avait la consistance d'un bunker et l'apparence du cristal. S'ajoutait à la puissance et la beauté de l'objet ce qui faisait sa dangerosité : sa capacité à trancher net.

La présence de Sasuke, pourtant, si elle était si noire, si agaçante, parce qu'il était si impassible, qu'il donnait toujours des ordres et qu'il avait tant l'air prisonnier de lui-même, était _addictive_. Suigetsu se sentait à chaque instant de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour qu'il se réveille, ou alors de menacer Karin tout à fait sérieusement pour voir s'il tenait à elle, rien qu'en tant que coéquipière. Il avait eu l'air de les considérer un minimum. Il ne semblait pas vouloir, du moins, gâcher bêtement quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir. Suigetsu restait persuadé que cette conviction partait d'un subconscient clément. Il ne voulait pas les voir mourir. Mais Suigetsu, et les autres avec lui, savait pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait pas l'air affecté. Peut-être même ne le serait-il absolument pas. Karin osait penser qu'il souffrirait quelques secondes. Simplement parce que la mort d'une personne que l'on côtoie, même si elle est détestée, laisse toujours un léger pincement au cœur.

Elle le savait. Elle le savait bien parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'Orochimaru était mort. Elle l'avait deviné, instinctivement. Elle détestait cet homme au plus haut point, parce que comme pour tous ses autres disciples, il avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il n'y avait que cette tête de mule suprême d'Uchiha pour avoir réussi à passer outre. Elle, s'était fait une place propre. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait la gestion d'une prison et que son maître s'en éloignait. Il restait terrifiant même lorsque l'on remplissait à la perfection son devoir. On ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête.

Ainsi, Karin avait développé certains de ses dons exclusivement, parce que sa survie en dépendait. Le serpent envoyait assez de guerriers en mission suicide. Elle ne voulait pas en faire partie. Elle aurait peut-être pu essayer de fuir, mais elle savait, premièrement, qu'on la retrouverait forcément. Les espions étaient partout. Et deuxièmement, comme tous les autres, même comme Suigetsu qui avait passé si longtemps dans son cylindre de verre, elle n'avait de toute façon nulle part où aller. Alors elle avait fait d'Orochimaru son dieu, comme une « bonne » raison de rester. Comme pour se dire que c'était inéluctable et que cette vie qu'elle ne s'était pas choisie était son unique voie.

C'était Sasuke, finalement, qui avait tout changé. Du début jusqu'à la fin. De son arrivée à son départ. Parce que lui était venu de son plein gré et n'avait jamais été une victime. Parce que lui n'avait pas été forcé, même psychologiquement, à venir. Il s'était volontairement laissé emporter, connaissant tout à fait les conséquences de ses actes et les risques qu'il encourait.

Il était puissant, impressionnant, surtout pour cette raison là. Il allait presque à sa guise. Il ratait ses missions s'il n'y mettait pas du sien, mais sa puissance restait si impressionnante qu'Orochimaru s'en délectait trop pour penser au résultat. Sasuke, comme s'il était libre de ses mouvements, comme s'il pouvait partir dès qu'il le souhaiterait, avait révolutionné de sa simple présence, et sans rien en savoir, tout le système de pensée que les gens adoptaient sous les ordres d'Orochimaru. Parce que Sasuke était libre. Et lorsqu'il avait tué –absorbée- la loque qu'était devenu son maître, il avait prouvé qu'il avait toujours eu le droit de revendiquer cette liberté.

Tout le monde avait pensé que, comme c'était justement Sasuke, ce petit chouchou du patron, cet enfant gâté d'Uchiha qui était privilégié, il était le seul autorisé aux frasques. Alors personne n'avait bronché, avec raison. Mais les mentalités avaient évolué. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'Orochimaru était mort, personne ne s'était plaint. D'après les dernières informations qu'elle avait recueillies, beaucoup étaient devenus mercenaires, d'autres étaient passés à l'état de civils, loin de la guerre, des violences et du monde ninja. Tous, en réalité, s'étaient presque attendus à ce que ce jour arrive, et tous, dès l'instant où Sasuke et sa grande gueule avaient mis les pieds chez le serpent, s'étaient pris à penser qu'Orochimaru ne resterait pas indéfiniment leur maître.

Karin, aussi bien que Suigetsu ou Juugo, était également dépendante de Sasuke dans la mesure où il était non seulement l'héritier de leur maître, mais aussi leur libérateur. De toute façon, aucun d'eux n'avait nulle part où aller. Aucun d'eux ne se voyait ailleurs qu'aux côtés de cet Uchiha qui poursuivait des fantômes et fuyait ses espoirs. Ils se moquaient bien de savoir s'il les mènerait à la mort ou pas. Eux appréciaient trop la violence pour s'effacer. Eux étaient d'ores et déjà trop fascinés par la profondeur malsaine de cet être là pour s'en détacher. Il était presque leur nouvelle raison de vivre, tout comme Orochimaru avait été leur dieu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était bien plus drôle de suivre ce petit présomptueux d'Uchiha plutôt que d'errer ailleurs. Voire de s'installer dans un village officiel pour se retrouver de nouveau prisonnier de lois, de missions et de supérieurs.

Sasuke n'était pas leur supérieur même s'il agissait comme tel : ils avaient choisi de le suivre. Sasuke, lui, leur avait laissé le choix. Sasuke, sous ses airs de cour martiale, représentait leur liberté.

Alors le petit groupe se mit en marche, un peu inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Personne, vu la tension que dégageait le brun, n'aimait croiser Konoha désormais.

« Karin, donne-moi leur position exacte.

- Il y en a deux dans la gorge, dont un « médic ». La formation est incomplète : le second médic est sur le flanc gauche.

- Nous passerons par le flanc gauche, essayez de rester cachés le plus possible. C'est une zone assez rocailleuse. Avec un peu de chance, si ce n'est vraiment qu'un simple médic, on passera inaperçus. Masquez bien votre chakra.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse carrément un détour ? demanda Juugo.

- Non. Ils nous suivraient et nous rattraperaient trop vite. Il vaut mieux les stopper net.

- De toute façon, nous sommes encerclés de frontières surveillées. Dès qu'on verra la tête de truand vierge de Sasuke, on donnera l'alerte et on sera repérés… » commenta Suigetsu, recevant un regard noir de Karin.

Elle aussi avait une question, mais elle hésitait. Elle avait peur de passer pour stupide. Elle ne voulait pas non plus déclencher de remarque de Suigetsu, surtout qu'il semblait avoir compris, puisqu'il ne pipait mot.

« Oui Karin ? s'enquit Sasuke tandis qu'ils commençaient à grimper la falaise.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Heu, pourquoi on ne passe pas carrément sur l'autre flanc ? Si nous les doublons par là, ils nous verrons encore moins. C'est plus découvert, mais il n'y a personne… »

Sasuke sourit malgré lui. Il y avait tout de même du bon à être lié à Konoha. Dans ce genre de situation, il devenait carrément capable de dire qui il avait en face de lui.

« Tu sentirais le chakra d'un ninja qui n'en utilise pas ? »

Le léger sursaut de la jeune femme fut éloquent.

« Mais… Je 'comprenais pas non plus, comment c'est possible ? demanda Suigetsu, estomaqué.

- Il existe un ninja, à Konoha, complètement excentrique, et qui n'a jamais de sa vie réussi à utiliser une seule goutte de chakra. Il se cantonne à un excellent taijutsu. Ca devrait te plaire Suigetsu. Son maître s'est battu à armes égales avec Hoshigaki Kisame. »

Orochimaru l'avait littéralement gonflé avec ses petites informations journalières sur Konoha. Entre Zetsu de l'Akatsuki et les informateurs du Serpent, on se demandait qui pourrait avoir la coupe du meilleur espion. Sasuke avait su très exactement, et avec des détails tout à fait inutiles –par exemple que Gaara avait serré la main de Naruto comme à un frère-, tout ce qu'il s'était passé au jour pendant qu'il vivait sous terre.

« Bof, si on est à armes égales, c'est pas la peine… commenta Suigetsu qui recherchait le défi. T'as pas mieux dans le lot ?

- J'aimerais en savoir plus aussi, ajouta Juugo. Si tu les connais, nous serons plus à l'aise pour nous battre. »

Sasuke soupira. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler. De plus, il considérait que vu le niveau de son équipe, il pouvait se permettre de les laisser dans le doute. Il prendrait le plus fort selon lui et laisserait les ninjas de soutien ou médics aux autres. Malheureusement, présentement, beaucoup de choses restaient indéterminées. Il s'inquiétait un peu de l'étrange composition de cette équipe. L'erreur de Karin était déjà un mauvais présage.

« Si l'expert en Taijutsu est là, je pense que le reste de son équipe également. Il y a un Hyuuga avec eux. Je pense que c'est la personne que tu as prise pour un second médic-nin, Karin. Il maitrise son chakra à la perfection. Il est très puissant. Compte tenu de leur formation, je suppose qu'il se trouve dans le gouffre. Sa coéquipière utilise avant tout des armes d'attaque à distance et sert plutôt à les couvrir. Si l'on considère qu'une équipe de trois Chuunin plus un adulte devait déjà compter un médic dans ses rangs, je suppose que Neji Hyuuga a du apprendre les bases avec beaucoup de facilité. Quand au véritable médic que nous allons croiser… »

Sasuke s'arrêta. Il avait un instant songé à Sakura, puis il avait pensé à cette fille blonde, Ino, qui lui courrait aussi après, puis à Hinata Hyuuga qui devait elle aussi s'être penchée sur la question.

« De quelle couleur est son chakra ? » demanda le jeune homme en se posant sur le haut de l'escarpement rocheux.

La rousse composa quelques signes puis eut l'air de se concentrer. Il était toujours très amusant de la voir ainsi. Parce qu'elle ne parlait pas, ne minaudait pas, ne s'énervait pas. Elle arborait une petite moue tout à fait mignonne qui ne touchait personne, elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air déterminé, ressemblait enfin à un ninja.

« Heu… Il est… Blanc. Oui, blanc. »

Sasuke se sentit perdu. Un médic accompagnant cette équipe avait peu de chances de ne pas être une de leurs connaissances. Pourtant, pour avoir vu les teintes des chakras de toute sa promotion, il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne portait la couleur de la mort purifiée.

« Je ne connais pas cette personne, finit-il par reconnaitre. De toute façon, nous passons par ce chemin parce que le médic officiel reste toujours un peu en arrière, de façon à pouvoir servir de soutien. En général, il ne maitrise pas beaucoup de techniques en dehors de ses capacités médicales. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à le maitriser si besoin. Il n'aura même pas les moyens de prévenir ses coéquipiers. Ensuite, s'ils s'en aperçoivent, on pourra les prendre à revers plus simplement. Juugo, tu gèreras l'expert en taijutsu. Suigetsu et moi, on s'occupe de la paire en bas. L'objectif sera de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Je prends le Hyuuga. »

Sasuke avait toujours de bonnes stratégies. Preuve en était qu'il avait collé à Rock Lee un excellent adversaire, qu'il s'était attribué Neji Hyuuga non par échelle de force mais parce que le Sharingan était le plus à même de combattre sa technique, et qu'il avait donné la kunoichi à son coéquipier parce que combattre un adversaire à distance était un beau défi, mais aussi la manière la plus sûre pour Suigetsu de prendre le dessus. Les techniques du garçon lui permettraient, qui plus est, d'éloigner Tenten de Neji et de l'acculer facilement.

« Je suppose que si le médic pose problème, c'est moi qui m'en charge… ajouta Karin.

- Voilà. On accélère. Le Byakugan possède un champ de vision de presque trois cent soixante degrés, mais il reste focalisé sur le fossé. On aura forcément leur médic' avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent. »

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Voilà, on va atteindre la partie la plus intéressante. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup développé certains aspects des personnages hors Sakura, mais je juge qu'il est important d'ajouter ce genre de commentaire. D'abord, parce qu'il met en valeur l'ambiance au sein d'une équipe, il pose le décor. Ensuite, parce qu'il permet de se rapprocher des personnages. Ici, tout ce développement m'a non seulement beaucoup intéressée car il explique les relations dans l'équipe Hebi, mais en plus, il me permet de poser Sasuke tel qu'il a été à une époque, avide de vengeance, mais pourtant encore si clément. C'est le Sasuke qui était plongé dans les ténèbres, mais qui ordonnait à Suigetsu de ne tuer personne à la prison de Karin.

Avis ? =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Vois qui je suis**_**

* * *

**_

_Partie 3_

* * *

« Neji… Je crois que nous nous rapprochons d'Uchiha Sasuke.

- Toi aussi tu le penses ?

- J'ai la même impression que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, mais c'est beaucoup plus intense.

- Idem. Lee a du le sentir avant nous, je pense. Sakura devait être au courant, mais je crois que nous savons ce qu'elle veut faire. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Alors que Neji allait ouvrir la bouche pour acquiescer, il se crispa.

« Tu l'as vu ? paniqua la brunette.

- Ils passent par le côté de Sakura. C'est tactiquement normal, mais comme à chaque fois, ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. Et Sasuke nous sous estime vraiment…

- On continue ?

- Oui, on pourra revenir discrètement juste après qu'ils soient concentrés sur la fureur de Sakura. Pas la peine de prévenir Lee, il sait. »

Tenten fit de nouveau la moue. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir mise à l'arrière plan. De plus, l'invocation qu'elle utilisait lui manquait beaucoup. Etant en équipe avec Neji ou Lee, leurs combos étaient souvent tout à fait suffisants pour mettre l'adversaire à terre. Pas besoin d'oiseau pour la porter, ils se couvraient mutuellement.

Sakura avait senti la tension de ses coéquipiers augmenter. De même qu'elle avait légèrement senti la présence qui se dirigeait vers elle à vive allure, tentant d'échapper au regard d'aigle de Neji. En vain, mais elle savait qu'ils suivraient ses directives du début à la fin. Le groupe se rapprochait. Si elle se basait sur ce qu'elle savait, elle pourrait facilement les arrêter avec un jutsu.

L'équipe de Sasuke était composée d'un bourrin non initié aux techniques qui devait lui servir d'indicateur plus qu'autre chose. De même, la jeune femme qui avait été vue avec eux était un traceur doublé d'une médic-nin. L'autre type avait des dents façon Hoshigaki Kisame, s'appelait Suigetsu et venait de la Brume. Logiquement, il maitrisait principalement le Suiton et aimait le combat rapproché. Sasuke maitrisait le Katon et le Raiton. Elle doutait fort qu'ils aient jamais pu s'entendre pour établir une attaque combinée. Par conséquent, elle ne craignait rien. Elle réservait même une très bonne surprise à ces petits présomptueux qui pensaient que les médic-nin étaient tous des faiblards pas même capables de tenir un kunai. Cela n'avait jamais été vrai, ça l'était encore moins aujourd'hui, et elle se sentait toujours plus insultée à chaque fois qu'on ne la reconnaissait pas comme un réel ninja.

Ici même, devant elle, s'avançait Uchiha Sasuke. Et cet Uchiha Sasuke, qui déjà faisait si peu de cas de sa force et la considérait obsolète, ce même Sasuke qui ignorait Naruto et le faisait vivre dans la souffrance, se déplaçait à vivre allure en pensant qu'il allait passer sans dommages. Elle s'était assez imposé de le détester de tout son être. Elle se l'était imposé parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'elle préférait qu'il meure plutôt que de vivre ainsi. Parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas que Naruto souffre de l'avoir tué de ses propres mains comme il assumerait surement de le faire. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir d'une autre main que de la sienne.

Ce serait sa revanche vis-à-vis de cet être qui avait osé baisser les yeux pour la regarder. Qui l'avait insultée d'une œillade et méprisée d'un geste violent. Ce serait sa libération, parce qu'elle était toujours folle amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle pourrait enfin, de nouveau, post mortem, profiter de ce sentiment comme il se devait, sans s'imposer cette haine malsaine, seul moyen d'avoir le courage de lui faire mal, de vouloir le tuer de tout son être. Enfin, d'avoir le courage de le frapper.

Sakura composa des signes en sentant les auras qui lui faisaient face toutes proches. C'était le moment fatidique, l'instant crucial où, enfin, Sasuke paierait.

_Il ne m'a pas reconnue…_ songea alors soudainement Sakura. _Il ne serait pas passé par là s'il avait su que c'était moi. Ou alors, il me sous estime vraiment beaucoup trop._

Le mélange de ces deux conclusions lui donna l'impression de se gonfler d'un orgueil et d'une rage incommensurables. Sur ces entre faits, Sasuke et son équipe surgirent de derrière un roc. Le jeune homme brun eu tout juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'un cri hystérique fut lancé :

« Dôton ! Ryuusa no Shoutaku ! »

Sasuke posa le pied à terre à l'instant malheureux où la technique prenait effet. Les rochers, les quelques petites plantes sèches qui persistaient, tout se transforma en une terre gluante dans laquelle il commença à s'enliser.

« Des sables mouvants marécageux ! » lança Karin, perchée sur un bout de plante semi aquatique qui s'était instantanément développée pour lui attraper une jambe.

C'était une excellente technique pour arrêter un groupe important de personnes dans le cas où il fallait attendre que l'équipe, en formation à distance, revienne sur ses pas ou la rattrape. Sakura l'avait perfectionnée en observant Yamato fusionner ses dons pour créer le Mokuton. Evidemment, elle n'y parvenait pas bien, et du moins pas de la même façon. On ne copiait pas une technique héréditaire… En revanche, elle s'en était assez inspirée pour parvenir à pousser le développement d'un paysage, par gestion de chakra interposée, à un point assez imposant et rapidement. Elle était douée pour cela, après tout.

Sa première pousse avait déjà impressionné Yamato. Kakashi avait frisé la crise cardiaque lorsque, en mission, elle avait attrapé une vingtaine d'ennemis grâce à des lianes qu'elle était parvenue à faire pousser et qu'elle était tombée évanouie alors qu'ils les achevaient. Maintenant, c'était Sasuke qui semblait intérieurement tout à fait interloqué et se débattait comme un débutant dans ce qui l'engloutissait progressivement.

Sasuke sembla même s'énerver. Sakura, fière, irradiant d'orgueil, manqua exploser de rire face à la bêtise qu'il allait faire. Il commençait à composer des signes de Raiton. C'était certes un bon moyen de vaincre un jutsu d'origine Doton.

« Non Sasuke ! Suigetsu et Juugo vont être touchés ! »

Le cri de la pouffe aux cheveux rouges –il était complètement indécent pour Sakura de porter un short aussi court- ramena Sasuke au monde extérieur et il s'arrêta. Evidemment, il se sentait stupide. L'eau, fut elle boueuse, devait conduire sans beaucoup de problèmes le beau Chidori qu'il allait sortir et il aurait grillé lui-même ses plus imminents guerriers.

Sakura était satisfaite. Elle sentait son souffle s'accélérer comme à chaque fois qu'elle entamait un combat, et une phrase désormais culte lui revint en tête :

« Mais cesse de noyer mes insectes ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rire, ce qui déclencha un regard absolument furieux de la part de l'Uchiha en face d'elle, auquel elle rendit une œillade si hautaine que Sasuke eut l'impression de voir son reflet. Le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là, cette fille avait tout le loisir de prévenir les autres, si ce n'était déjà fait.

« C'est déjà fait ! » statua Sakura en l'observant, reprenant son air déterminé, mais ne pouvant se départir du petit sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres roses.

Evidemment, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Evidemment, parce qu'elle avait Sasuke devant elle. Parce que Naruto était la moitié de sa vie et que Sasuke était l'autre. Parce qu'il y avait là tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue depuis ses treize ans et que c'était cette même chose qui avait tout gâché. Bien sûr, elle était restée bien trop émotive, mais elle préférait cela à l'état mental amorphe d'Uchiha Sasuke, qui se perdait dans des délires autodestructeurs par manque de discernement sentimental. Elle préférait cent fois plus sentir de tout son être que Sasuke allait se faire frapper de sa main, plutôt que d'oublier à quel point elle le souhaitait, à quel point il le méritait, et de le faire simplement parce que c'était son devoir. Ce serait bien plus simple et elle en serait capable, mais ce serait bien trop bête, et elle en perdrait bien du mérite. Lee avait décidément dû influencer bien des gens, car pour elle aussi, présentement, c'était un défi de plus.

« Cette fois Sasuke-kun, tu vas voir qui je suis. » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle ne s'entendit que mentalement.

Lee arriva sur ces entre-faits, atterrissant agilement après un bond impressionnant qui l'avait fait traverser le ravin. Il restait l'un des ninjas les plus rapides de Konoha. Sakura était certaine que rien que pour cela, pour la réputation que Sasuke avait encore, il aurait voulu se battre contre lui, et qu'il était jaloux d'elle parce qu'elle se le réservait. Bien sûr. Tout le monde le savait. S'ils croisaient Uchiha Sasuke avec elle, il était pour elle, seulement pour elle, exclusivement pour elle. Et seulement pour le battre. Seulement pour le tuer.

Shikamaru lui avait fait remarquer qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte l'aide d'autrui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas, à elle seule, avec sa _normalité_ ninja, se comporter comme Uzumaki Naruto et tout balayer de sa force toujours plus effroyable et imprévisible. Ino aussi, inquiète, lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas Naruto, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de chercher à protéger tout le monde et à tout prendre sur elle, alors qu'elle était déjà incapable de s'occuper totalement d'elle-même.

« On attend Neji je suppose ! cria le Fauve de Jade, déjà motivé à la vue des compagnons rageants de l'Uchiha.

- On essaie ! répondit Sakura qui voyait le jeune homme se concentrer.

- On est là ! » cria la voix claire de Tenten alors que Sasuke composait de nouveau des signes de Raiton.

Il n'allait tout de même pas essayer d'éviter ses coéquipiers pour se libérer ?

« Neji ! Vite !

- Il cible les liens de ses coéquipiers ! » lança-celui-ci, subjugué par la difficulté d'une telle technique.

Neji avait son Byakugan activé. Il avait déjà forcé sur son utilisation pour repérer ses ennemis et recueillir des informations à distance pendant qu'ils étaient occupés par le jutsu de Sakura. Avant de sauter par-dessus le marécage, il laissa Tenten avec des indications sur le type aux dents de requin. Un tel combat lui irait à merveille. Il pourrait sûrement aussi venir l'aider. Lee prendrait forcément le grand type roux. Ils étaient tous les deux sanguins, ils n'avaient pas de jutsus particuliers, ils pourraient se battre sur un pied d'égalité, faisant rivaliser vitesse, force et capacités latentes. Voyant que Sasuke parvenait à faire briller dans sa main le début de sa dévastatrice technique, il décréta qu'il fallait éradiquer au moins la médic-nin avant de se pencher sur autre chose. Si elle lui échappait, elle pourrait voyager entre les duels pour recharger les batteries des ninjas. Il fallait absolument éviter ce genre de cas. Sakura ou Tenten pouvaient peut-être la retenir avec un jutsu ou un piège. Malheureusement, elles auraient trop fort à faire avec leurs adversaires.

En plein air, il prit le temps de se concentrer afin d'effectuer une technique qu'il utilisait depuis ses treize ans et retomba exactement à l'endroit où la jeune femme se débattait, la plante commençant à entamer la chair de son mollet. Même avec le danger imminent de Sasuke en face d'elle, Sakura pensait toujours de façon stratégique et tentait d'atténuer les forces de cette kunoichi comme elle le pouvait.

« Hakke rokujuuyon shou ! »

Les soixante quatre poings du hakke restaient à la fois sa technique favorite et la technique ultime pour achever les adversaires. Dans le cas d'une grande puissance, ils permettaient de doser facilement la force de l'ennemi, et même, parce que Neji avait appris à ressentir en même temps, à obtenir certaines informations sur ses capacités.

La jeune femme n'en vit pas la fin. A l'instant même où Neji terminait sa technique, Sasuke avait lancé son Raiton et détruit les liens de ses camarades. Sakura fit la moue, Lee observa Juugo qui se mit en position de défense. Le regard inquiet qu'il avait jeté à Sasuke ne voulait rien dire pour personne. Le brun lui-même semblait ne plus avoir qu'une seule chose dans son champ de vision : une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et au chakra blanc étonnement impitoyable.

Il serait intéressant de se battre contre elle ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Elle ne devait pas posséder que cette technique là. S'il en croyait son pouvoir, elle avait bien plus que de simples capacités de médic-nin. S'il en croyait le regard qu'elle jetait sur lui, elle le haïssait et l'admirait. Cela lui rappela presque les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait éprouvés pour son frère. Toutefois, cela ne serait jamais exactement pareil. Evidemment, lui ne pouvait pas mourir là. Et de toute façon, il était toujours trop fort pour elle. Il était impossible que cet état de fait là ait changé.

Neji dut prendre appui sur la jeune femme évanouie pour reprendre son élan et passer jusqu'à Sakura. Lee n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils, Sakura l'enverrai surement voir ailleurs, mais il devait lui dire. La décharge qu'il sentit passer au travers du corps de la rouquine lui transperça la jambe. Sasuke avait-il intentionnellement achevé lui-même son équipière pour l'atteindre ? Non. C'était trop simple et trop désespéré venant de lui. Qui plus est, Sasuke n'était pas assez bête pour endommager sa médic plus qu'elle ne l'était. Et il était aussi encore trop clément pour tuer un équipier qui pouvait lui servir, même en cas de force majeure.

Naruto lui avait déjà décris Sasuke. Sakura en parlait souvent, si mal qu'il en connaissait aussi bien tous les défauts que toutes les qualités, à l'inverse de ce qui avait été lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Par conséquent, Neji savait presque tout du jeune homme, alors il décida de garder à l'œil les mouvements étranges que le déserteur faisait. Il se posa le plus doucement possible, grimaçant sous la douleur engourdissant sa jambe.

« Il est trop fort pour toi, statua-t-il à peine stabilisé.

- Je sais, grommela Sakura, prenant bien garde à ce que l'autre ne l'entende pas. Il n'empêche que je vais faire tout ce que je peux. », souffla-t-elle d'un air déterminé alors que son jutsu s'estompait et que les éclairs disparaissaient.

Sasuke avait savamment évité ses coéquipiers comme il le fallait. Aucun des deux combattants n'avait été touché par la technique Raiton. Lee se jeta sur Juugo qui sauta en arrière, l'éloignant du reste du groupe. Suigetsu soupira en s'ébrouant légèrement. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de changer de forme que Sasuke avait électrisé la zone et qu'il se serait fait griller au moindre contact avec l'eau. Quel crétin. Toujours vouloir tout faire tout seul et considérer que les autres avaient forcément besoin de lui pour s'en sortir… Il aurait été bien plus simple d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Cela aurait peut-être même évité à Karin de se prendre un coup de jus. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, au moins, elle se tairait pour un temps.

« Suigetsu ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Elle te nargue derrière ! »

Non, c'était impossible. Comment cette espèce d'emmerdeuse avait-elle réussi à échapper aux coups de l'autre Hyuuga ? Suigetsu écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa l'état de Karin. Même quand Sasuke l'avait mordue jusqu'à l'épuisement, elle n'avait pas eu l'air si affaibli. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, sa peau était noircie par endroit, se décollait à d'autres. Elle ne possédait pas de marque pour la protéger ou augmenter sa force, pourtant, elle était restée debout.

« Je prends le Hyuuga, Sasuke », grogna-t-elle en essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et ignorant les blessures qu'elle portait.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il lui aurait laissé Sakura si elle avait été exclusivement médic. Il ne lui aurait pas laissé Neji s'il y avait pensé. Il l'aurait recalée autre part. Mais il n'était plus tout à fait là. Il toisait le potentiel de Sakura. Neji était affaibli, Karin n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se battre. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle y paraissait malgré tout. Elle pourrait sûrement tenir contre lui le temps que Suigetsu s'occupe de l'autre. Il pourrait ensuite achever le blessé tandis qu'elle agoniserait d'épuisement. Alors il restait concentré sur Sakura.

« Tu as envoyé une décharge dans son corps pour la maintenir éveillée et empêcher tous les vaisseaux de se fermer totalement », constata Sakura placidement.

Neji écarquilla les yeux et put constater que c'était vrai. C'était une technique de médecin à laquelle il aurait dû penser. Il avait encore du chemin à parcourir dans ce domaine. La fille le regardait drôlement. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que chacun aurait du mal avec son adversaire. Il doutait énormément de la suprématie de Tenten, de la victoire facile de Lee. Sasuke Uchiha ne s'entourait pas de n'importe qui.

« Neji ! Tu dégages d'ici avec les autres ! Et vite ! »

L'ordre de Sakura était donné en toute connaissance de cause. Karin réalisa exactement pourquoi de son côté aussi. Il ne valait mieux pas rester près de cette kunoichi lorsqu'elle était offensive. Il ne fallait surtout pas rester à côté de Sasuke lorsqu'il était offensif.

* * *

Sakura toisait Sasuke. Sasuke ne toisait plus Sakura. Il avait rapidement repris ses esprits et ne songeait qu'à la Mission qu'il s'était donné. Il se souvenait assez bien que c'était la petite Sakura en face de lui. Et qu'elle le soit ou pas, il était le plus fort. Il le devait. Même après avoir vu cette technique, il restait persuadé, et à raison, qu'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la kunoichi, si forte soit-elle devenue. Elle restait un de ces fantômes d'un passé révolu pour lui.

La jeune fille cessa de le regarder à l'instant où il activa son Sharingan. Elle ne devait pas croiser son regard quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de plonger dans une illusion dont elle ne pourrait pas forcément sortir. Elle s'était entrainée pour cela, mais Sasuke était un Uchiha. Ce simple fait le plaçait au dessus des illusions classiques et elle doutait fort de ses capacités en la matière.

Sasuke, lui, ne doutait de rien. Sasuke fonça vers Sakura comme si elle était un vulgaire roc qui lui barrait la route. Et Sakura esquiva. Sakura, fronçant les sourcils, esquiva et ne prit pas le risque de le frapper. Il analysa son geste rapidement : elle était vive, pas autant que lui, elle avait eu raison de l'éviter dans la mesure où il l'aurait forcément touchée si elle avait tenté de riposter immédiatement.

La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle n'avait pas la puissance physique de Sasuke, elle n'avait pas sa vélocité, elle n'avait pas ses techniques. Sasuke pouvait toucher aussi bien à distance qu'au corps à corps, mais avec les capacités qu'elle avait développées, elle pouvait imaginer le saisir, l'immobiliser avec des techniques à distance pour mieux le frapper de plein fouet de sa force surhumaine. C'était une bonne idée. Le plus difficile serait certainement de faire croire à Sasuke qu'elle se battait de façon désespérée, sans but. Commencer à distance lui montrerait certainement qu'elle savait de quoi il était capable et ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il ne penserait pas forcément qu'elle veuille le toucher de près. Peut-être même penserait-il qu'elle en était toujours incapable, l'aimant trop pour le frapper. Mais pour cela, il fallait le lui prouver par une feinte.

Sasuke regarda la jeune fille composer quelques signes. Il reconnu la marque du Suiton et scanna avec exactitude une attaque qu'il connaissait bien pour être celle que Kakashi avait copiée il y avait désormais des années. Kisame et Suigetsu avaient la même.

« Suiton ! Suiryuudan no jutsu ! »

Le dragon d'eau fonça droit sur Sasuke qui trouva l'idée stupide. Il y avait peut-être une feinte : il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'une fille aussi intelligente que Sakura pouvait bien s'amuser à faire avec une attaque si directe. L'influence de Naruto allait-elle jusqu'à atteindre le cerveau des gens pour les plonger dans la stupidité la plus profonde ? Sasuke décida de jouer serré. C'était une occasion de vérifier ses capacités et de créer de nouvelles techniques, comme ça, sur le moment, comme lorsqu'il s'était servi au hasard du Sharingan pour invoquer un faucon et signer un contrat avec lui pour faire de nouvelles invocations. Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le jeune homme copier à une vitesse inhumaine les signes qu'elle venait de faire, mais au lieu de Suiton, faire le signe du Tigre et articuler d'un ton empreint d'une assurance démesurée :

« Katon, Karyuudan no jutsu. »

Sakura n'avait pas les yeux de Neji. Elle ne les avait pas mais, à la taille du dragon qui jaillit soudainement de Sasuke, elle fut certaine qu'il avait utilisé une quantité monstrueuse de chakra. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'en avait pas autant et que, s'ils s'essayaient à l'endurance, elle perdrait facilement. Il ne faudrait donc pas qu'elle lui laisse le temps de l'épuiser. Le magnifique dragon de flammes s'abattit sur l'autre dans un grondement tonitruant et le détruisit, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer le nom de la technique. Les gerbes fumantes d'eau qui s'évaporait encore du sol profitèrent en revanche à Sakura qui créa plusieurs clones. Mais Sasuke voyait toujours bien à travers ce peu de brume et son geste ne lui échappa pas tout à fait. Elle voulait rester distante ? Il allait l'avoir à la longue. Il allait l'avoir à l'épuiser, parce qu'elle était trop faible pour lancer de telles techniques sans séquelles. Sur le moment, il avait certainement oublié qu'elle était médic-nin et qu'elle gérait son chakra assez bien pour ne pas en perdre une goute.

Sasuke se lassa un instant et décida finalement d'en finir rapidement. Le brun fonça donc sur elle –la vraie à n'en pas douter-, certain de son coup, tandis que Sakura paniquait soudain à son approche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche de plein fouet, du premier coup. C'en serait fini d'elle.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de surveiller ses arrières lorsqu'il planta son épée dans le corps de la jeune femme. Elle avait été assez maline pour concentrer son chakra de façon à dévier la lame. Pis encore, réalisa-t-il, le chakra avait déserté le corps de la kunoichi. Il était pourtant certain que c'était la vraie. Comment avait-elle changé de place si vite ? La Sakura qui était sur la droite passa soudainement à l'attaque et il la désintégra d'un simple coup de poing chargé de chakra. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la troisième, mais à l'instant où il s'était trop concentré pour saisir autre chose, il sentit sa cheville transpercée d'une douleur fulgurante.

« Doton ! Technique de la décapitation fatale ! » entendit-il, estomaqué.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Nous voici dans le vif de l'action, j'espère que Sakura pourra faire ses preuves, mais que Sasuke ne paraitra pas démuni =). De ce chapitre, c'est le Karyuudan que je préfère :D. Sasuke est trop classe ToT. Avis ? :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vois qui je suis**_

* * *

Partie 4

* * *

Au lieu de parvenir à enterrer Sasuke comme elle l'aurait voulu, Sakura, blessée, ne put que légèrement enfoncer la cheville. Sasuke avait concentré son chakra à l'instant où il avait entendu le début de l'exclamation et sa force l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la terre. Comme furieux, il saisit la jeune fille par les cheveux et la tira hors du sol, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

Sakura ne criait plus souvent, elle souffrait en silence, elle était habituée. Elle était si habituée que même en combat elle ne savait plus s'exprimer pour donner à l'adversaire la satisfaction de savoir à quel point la douleur lui était insupportable. Sakura contenait des peines bien plus vives que toutes les blessures physiques. Sasuke l'ignorait. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit si peu matérielle désormais qu'elle ne pense plus à la longueur de ses cheveux comme quelque chose d'important. Qu'elle soit si blessée qu'elle était presque heureuse de ressentir une douleur physique, qui compense les violences morales dont elle était victime depuis leurs treize ans. A cause de lui, pour lui. Grâce à lui.

Sasuke souleva rageusement le corps de la kunoichi et écrasa son visage sur son genou. Erreur. Il avait eu si mal à la cheville qu'il en avait été déconcentré. Déconcentré au point qu'il n'avait pas immédiatement vu que ce qu'il tenait par les cheveux n'était plus qu'un clone de terre à tignasse rose. Au même instant, il perçut Sakura, les mèches ébouriffées de leur coupe fraiche, juste derrière lui.

Il fut pour le coup si surpris qu'il dû subir le coup de poing rageur qu'elle lui asséna dans les côtes. Il en sentit trois se briser sous le choc. Il s'écrasa contre une plante persistante du premier jutsu, dix mètres plus loin. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Comment ? L'avait-elle touché avant de le frapper ? Qu'avait de spécial ce stupide Doton qui avait si platement échoué ? Soudain, avisant le chakra bleu qui semblait suinter, telle la bave visqueuse d'une larve, de la main de la jeune fille, il comprit. Il comprit également quelle était cette douleur à sa cheville, pourquoi il avait tant de mal à se mouvoir de ce pied là.

Naruto. Encore une fois, c'était Naruto qui transparaissait à travers cette kunoichi. C'était Naruto qui, certainement, avait expliqué à Sakura cette technique qui appartenait à l'origine à Kabuto. Elle semblait l'avoir découverte, elle se l'était appropriée et désormais, elle pouvait guérir autant que couper net une articulation grâce à une simple concentration de chakra. Sa main était son arme, tranchante, effilée. Heureusement pour Sasuke, elle était si lente qu'elle ne pouvait pas le toucher directement.

Sakura ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir si facilement mettre son ennemi à terre. Elle supposait qu'il s'était aisément déconcentré par les nombreux étages de ses attaques. Il devait la savoir intelligente, mais ne soupçonnait surement pas qu'elle ait autant de ressources différentes. Lorsqu'elle avait masqué ses clones dans la fumée, elle s'était attendue à ce que le Sharingan soit assez rapide pour vite la repérer. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait échapper ni a son regard, ni a sa vitesse. Aussi s'était-elle intentionnellement laissée toucher avant de remplacer son corps meurtri par un clone. Blessée, elle avait pu se camoufler dans la terre pour l'atteindre. Enfin, elle avait produit un clone de terre et s'était échappée de la poigne de fer de Sasuke. L'enchainement n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le temps qu'il perçoive le subterfuge. Cela avait été suffisant pour l'amoindrir. Malheureusement, la puissance de Sasuke était dévastatrice. Lorsque son épée avait transpercé son flan, Sakura l'avait vidé de tout chakra pour éviter que la lame ne le lui draine. Hélas, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait beau s'être remplacée par un clone, elle avait été implacablement touchée. La blessure était douloureuse, elle l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Une trop grande différence de rapidité et de force l'aurait condamnée si elle n'était pas, in extremis, parvenue à atteindre le tendon du garçon. Elle savait pourtant bien que ce ne serait jamais suffisant.

Sa main luisant de vert, tentant de refermer l'ouverture béante encore sanglante, arrachant un lambeau de cheveux qui s'effilochait lentement et gênait sa vision, elle serra les dents : Sasuke se relevait calmement.

Tenten ne parvenait à rien. Rien, et cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il était rare qu'elle puisse avoir un adversaire à elle toute seule. Mais les capacités de Suigetsu la dépassaient. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait invoqué un aigle à temps et Suigetsu non plus ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Il en avait même tellement assez qu'il se permettait de boire à sa gourde entre deux salves d'explosifs, totalement inutiles. Cette chose à dents se transformait justement en eau à tout bout de champ. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait trouver quelque chose. Le garçon semblait bien plus s'amuser en se moquant ostensiblement de ses macarons qu'en résistant à ses attaques. A l'instant où elle avait décidé qu'il lui faudrait ruser pour l'avoir, une silhouette rouge et mauve dégomma proprement le ninja distrait d'un coup de genou en plein visage et une voix hurla :

« Suigetsu ! Amène-toi ! »

Le garçon se frotta machinalement la joue. Autant avait-il évité toutes ses attaques car il était attentif, autant il avait visiblement été incapable de prévoir ce que cette chose allait lui faire. Il regardait ailleurs.

Karin l'avait encore frappé. Karin, encore elle, ce boulet qui lui hurlait toujours dessus, était de retour, et en forme puisqu'elle parlait, malgré son état physique déplorable. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'offusqua de la remarque, déjà énervé par sa présence sur son terrain de jeu :

« Quoi amène-toi ? C'est toi qui viens pour me dégommer la gueule et qui dis ça ? De toute façon, continua-t-il, si c'est pour ton adversaire qu'il faut que je me déplace, il est déjà là ! »

Suigetsu désigna alors une masse essoufflée qui fronçait les sourcils face aux deux coéquipiers. Neji se tenait les genoux avec les mains, les cheveux lui retombant un peu sur le visage, Byakugan éteint. Il avait bien vu que la fille fuyait. Elle n'était pas combattante, mais elle savait bien esquiver et son Byakugan ne servait à rien si elle ne se laissait pas toucher quoi qu'il arrive. A présent qu'elle était en présence de ce type aux dents de requin, elle devait se sentir en sécurité. Visiblement, Karin savait parfaitement que Suigetsu donnerait du mal à Tenten et vice versa. Le ninja semblait être capable de les occuper tous les deux. En la voyant chuchoter à l'oreille de son camarade, Neji devina parfaitement qu'elle lui donnait des indications sur son compte. Il était blessé à la base. Aucun jutsu médical de sa connaissance n'était assez puissant pour compenser une décharge électrique telle que celle qu'il avait reçue. Sa jambe ressemblait au corps de Karin dans son ensemble.

Tenten décida qu'il n'était pas en état de se battre et fit descendre son invocation à côté de lui, criant :

« Neji ! Monte ! »

Le garçon sembla hésiter et Tenten, connaissant bien son coéquipier, ajouta placidement :

« Si tu ne montes pas il va te démonter. Si tu te reposes d'abord, on pourra établir une stratégie correcte dans laquelle tu n'aura pas seulement le rôle inutile de la médic d'en face ! »

Neji n'était pas d'accord, mais il savait que Tenten avait raison. De plus, à la vue de l'adversaire qu'elle avait, la situation aurait été inextricable s'il avait été incapable d'intervenir. Le garçon devant eux se transformait en eau à volonté. C'était un phénomène étrange qu'il fallait absolument comprendre et décoder, lui souffla sa coéquipière au creux de l'oreille. Avec le Byakugan, il trouverait surement comment il s'y prenait, et s'il y avait une faille, il la verrait. Karin n'avait visiblement pas pensé qu'amener un ninja de plus dans la zone pourrait grandement handicaper Suigetsu. Soit elle le considérait assez fort pour vaincre les deux ninjas, soit elle ne le considérait pas du tout et voulait simplement s'en servir comme bouclier. La deuxième option, vu la façon dont elle l'avait alpagué, était plus que probable. Cela voulait dire qu'elle se cacherait pour ne pas sortir, lançant peut-être une ou deux indications si le cœur lui en disait. Tenten voulu bien parier qu'elle retournerait sa veste bien facilement selon les circonstances.

« Tu fais chier Karin ! lança Suigetsu, confirmant les constats des adversaires sur leur esprit d'équipe à toute épreuve. Mais bon, je pense que je vais moins m'ennuyer qu'avec la fille à quatre oreilles… »

Karin grogna en réponse et s'enfuit, sa présence presque effacée derrière un rocher assez important pour ne pas être facilement détruit. Suigetsu se concentra enfin sur le combat, au grand dam de Tenten qui s'en sentit vexée. Elle en voulut presque à Neji d'être apparu avant qu'elle ne puisse faire ses preuves.

Le jeune homme brun avait concentré son chakra et invoqué un minuscule serpent. La bête s'était aussitôt enroulée autour de sa cheville amorphe et, faisant face à son adversaire, il s'était remis debout, l'animal à sang froid serrant son membre à s'enfoncer dans sa chair, constituant une attelle à la fois souple et solide. Au moins, il tenait sur ses deux jambes. Il essuya lentement la salive qui coulait de ses lèvres suite au coup de poing dévastateur qui s'était encré sur son côté. Sakura allait lui payer ça.

Oui, Sakura. Sakura allait lui payer quelque chose. Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre un coup de poing sans le rendre. Sasuke, bien que ce soit en réalité lui qui avait commencé, ne pouvait pas rester sur une défaite. Sakura ne rayonnait plus face à lui. Sakura était un ninja. Un puissant ninja comme un autre, mais elle était contre lui. Elle était d'autant plus contre lui qu'il ne l'avait pas battue, mise à terre, qu'elle était dans un état moins pire que le sien car elle était au moment même en train de guérir sa blessure grâce à son chakra. Karin et Juugo savaient guérir, mais il décida soudain que, dans ce genre de circonstances, il devrait absolument apprendre à se soigner lui-même, du moins à refermer les blessures. Même Naruto, grâce à son chakra, savait inconsciemment le faire. Il guérissait trop vite. Sasuke se sentait distancé. Distancé par des liens qu'il avait qui plus est rompus, laissés derrière lui comme un passé révolu. Révolu parce qu'il voulait aller plus vite, avancer dans une voie sombre qui le mènerait plus loin... Et voilà que Sakura le doublait. Sakura, qui ne l'avait jamais atteint auparavant, parvenait à le toucher, le frapper, le mettre à terre et le regarder de haut.

Elle était grande pour une fille, cela devait aussi jouer, bien qu'il la dépasse largement. Il se tenait si courbé à cet instant qu'il n'était guère plus élevé qu'elle que d'un cheveu. Il détestait ça, mais c'était certainement l'occasion de lui faire regretter son geste. Distraite et surprise d'avoir si bien réussi son coup, elle le regardait ostensiblement, dans ses yeux rouges et profonds. Dans ces yeux magnifiques qu'elle admirait encore trop pour pouvoir rester de marbre lorsqu'ils étaient en face d'elle. Ce serait sa perte. Le Sharingan se transforma partiellement, lança un genjutsu, et Sakura vit soudainement flou.

Flou. Sasuke voyait aussi flou. Il n'avait pas utilisé le Mangekyou Sharingan parce qu'il connaissait trop bien ses effets. Par contre, à force d'entrainement, il était parvenu à obtenir une puissance d'illusion presque équivalente. Ce fut le glas pour la jeune fille en face de lui. Incapable de résister à cette emprise, elle sombra peu à peu dans un monde sombre où elle vivait le massacre de ses proches. Sasuke savait désormais sonder l'esprit des gens. Sasuke avait finalement compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Il avait aussi compris quel était à la fois son objectif et sa plus grande peur. Il avait aussi vu dans ses souvenirs la façon ignoble dont Pain avait volé le bonheur de Konoha, et avait élu cette période noire comme le centre du cauchemar dans lequel il la faisait tomber.

Mais Sakura ne put pas tomber plus bas. Sakura avait déjà fait trop de cauchemars pour en souffrir plus que ce qu'elle vivait. Et Sakura, de ces scènes d'effroi, gardait au fond d'elle la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à la conscience : elle attendait Naruto. L'espoir de l'apparition dans son cauchemar était si fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il viendrait. Cela avait été le cas en réalité. Son passé s'était éclairé par ce simple fait. Un morceau de sa conscience, ne voyant pas le garçon blond apparaître et écraser Pain d'une puissance jusqu'alors jamais dévoilée, décida que ce qu'elle vivait n'était qu'une illusion, qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Un fort intérieur rugissant, encore une fois déclenché par un certain ninja blond plus bruyant que tout ce qui ait pu jamais exister, trouva le flux de chakra que Sakura devait maitriser pour sortir de l'illusion. C'était un genjutsu comme jamais elle n'en avait connu. Une puissance écrasante qui l'obligeait à voir ce monde illusoire même les yeux fermés, malgré toute tentative d'explosion de chakra, et elle était à la merci de son adversaire.

La preuve en fut qu'elle sentit son dos se briser sous la puissance d'un coup de pied, puis elle ne devint qu'un plot d'entrainement vivant pour les coups dévastateurs de son ennemi. Il avait beau être diminué par ses blessures, sa rage lui donnait de la force. Il était, comme toujours, en train de se venger. Enfin, à travers la douleur qui l'éveillait un peu, elle perçut le bruit familier de la technique mortelle de Sasuke. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse toucher par ça. Il ne fallait pas, alors elle avait enregistré, selon le souffle qui avait suivi l'attaque, où Sasuke s'était dirigé. Elle fit racler ses pieds sur le sol. C'était encore celui de l'illusion. Il était incroyable de se rendre compte qu'elle était presque dans une dimension parallèle. Dans ce genre de cauchemar, le cerveau avait tant d'emprise sur le corps que le corps subissait presque directement les blessures ressenties artificiellement. Mais le cerveau était donc toujours unique. Sakura s'était assez entrainée pour cela.

Sasuke préparait son Chidori, presque tranquillement, à quelques mètres de la jeune fille qui commença à se balancer de gauche à droite, sans but précis. Tentait-elle de sortir de l'illusion ? Errait-elle simplement dans son cauchemar comme il le croyait ? Soudain, elle sembla hurler silencieusement. La douleur de ses visions était peut-être trop forte. Sasuke se félicita d'avoir si bien sélectionné ses souvenirs. Ses yeux hypnotisés s'ouvrirent alors, vides de toute émotion, et elle continua de marcher, lentement, baissant la tête de plus en plus comme le fantôme qu'elle était devenue. La poussière légère qu'elle faisait au sol en disait long sur la lourdeur somnambule de son corps.

Elle se rapprochait de lui, il recula. Armant son poing, il considéra que tout était fini et lança l'épée d'éclairs sur elle, préparé à l'éventualité impossible qu'elle sorte du genjutsu avec la douleur électrique et qu'elle ne parvienne à le frapper s'il approchait.

Mais Sakura n'eut pas besoin d'approcher. Sakura, son regard tout à coup bien présent tandis que la lame insaisissable transperçait son corps de parts en parts, prononça dans un souffle dévastateur :

« Rou Shokubutsu, la prison végétale ! »

Alors, autour de Sasuke, tandis qu'il réalisait que la voix provenait aussi de quelque chose, juste derrière lui, poussa soudain une cage de bois et de lianes. Son invocatrice, emprisonnée elle-même dans cet espace réduit, le saisit sous les bras en une prise d'immobilisation.

Sakura avait vidé son cerveau de tout chakra, comme elle savait le faire pour chaque partie de son corps. C'était la présence de chakra dans le cerveau qui permettait de contrôler une illusion. C'était donc là qu'il fallait agir. Elle avait éliminé toute capacité cognitive de son corps quelques instants, seulement quelques instants, car le chakra revenait évidement immédiatement à sa place. Pour les ninjas, le chakra était aussi important que l'air. Il circulait dans le cerveau comme partout ailleurs et le vider de cette essence était particulièrement dangereux. Il pouvait bien ne jamais y revenir. Sakura avait déjà étudié des cas tels. Le chakra était partout, mais refusait de monter au cerveau, et le ninja, selon l'expression mal venue, était bon pour la casse. Amorphe, un simple légume sans volonté, il ne pouvait plus servir. Parfois, cette absence d'énergie au cerveau était due à un traumatisme important. Le patient, trop psychologiquement atteint, souvent après des mois de torture, avait fini par délaisser sa raison pour ne plus réfléchir à sa douleur physique et mentale. Le retour à la normale pouvait être opéré, mais il était très difficile et parfois vain.

C'était dangereux, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour cela, mais l'absence de Naruto dans ses visions avait été cuisante. L'assurance dont faisait preuve le garçon s'était immiscée en elle, à défaut du rayonnant sourire emprunt de volonté qui n'était pas apparu. Il fallait le remplacer, le faire revenir. Il fallait qu'il existe, alors Sakura s'était emplie des impressions que dégageait Naruto. Ainsi, la volonté, le credo, la puissance de croire que Naruto possédaient et qu'il transmettaient si facilement, s'étaient tout à coup dévoilés en elle. Sans le savoir, croyant que l'illusion était parfaite et idéalement destructrice, Sasuke avait ravivé le cœur pourtant résigné de son adversaire. L'espoir y régnait alors, inébranlable.

Son regard s'était voilé quelques instants et elle n'avait plus eu conscience de rien. Elle avait auparavant commencé à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre pour donner l'impulsion à son corps, même privé de contrôle mental, d'avancer de lui-même. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, elle avait senti son corps ankylosé, sa tête baissée vers le sol, et elle avait alourdi ses pas pour créer un peu de poussière et cacher à Sasuke qu'elle remplaçait son corps par un clone de terre. Elle s'était faufilée dans le sol, rendu plus friable par l'eau du dragon qu'elle avait lancé au tout début du combat. Enfin, elle l'avait pris à revers, profitant que son clone encaisse l'attaque Raiton pour composer des signes et scander son équivalent du Mokuton. Quel dommage que sa réserve de chakra soit si limitée. Sakura avait beau être presque parvenue au niveau de ses coéquipiers, au statut où elle pouvait utiliser plusieurs affinités, comme tant ne ninjas de haut rang, elle n'avait l'endurance d'aucun d'entre eux. Elle du puiser dans ses dernières forces pour maintenir son adversaire.

Sasuke ne s'attendait certes pas à tant d'ingéniosité et de maitrise du terrain. Il aurait tout esquivé s'il n'avait oublié que le Suiryuudan avait affaibli le sol au point qu'elle ait le temps, en quelques secondes, de le contourner pour le saisir et le faire prisonnier. Ce fut un clone qui arma son poing devant lui. Un poing bleu d'un chakra plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir qui allait certainement l'achever. Il se concentra, se préparant à retourner la technique contre son adversaire en renversant Sakura devant lui. La jeune fille, trop sure d'elle à présent de cette occasion inespérée, n'était pas consciente du risque qu'elle prenait. Cela ne lui fut pas nécessaire, car à l'instant où le clone allait s'abattre sur lui, il disparut.

Tenten n'avait jamais été aussi dégoutée d'un combat de toute sa vie. Suigetsu, en bas, se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le toucher. Et elle faisait ouvertement pareil parce qu'il ne pouvait rien contre elle non plus. Evidemment, c'était normal selon lui, parce qu'elle fuyait par la voie des airs, lâchement perchée sur son oiseau. Et il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler « Quatre oreilles » ou « Tête de Panda » et cela l'énervait énormément. Lui aussi, fuyait, d'abord, à se changer en eau tout le temps.

Neji, à côté d'elle, qui avait fini par récupérer un peu mais avait toujours une jambe quasiment invalide, la tira par la manche alors qu'elle attaquait son troisième rouleau d'armes. Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches, parce qu'il la dérangeait dans sa crise de nerfs.

« Tenten, je connais son point faible… » souffla-t-il.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait trouver toute seule, mais le regard de Neji se fit insistant. Lorsque le jeune homme l'observait ainsi sans activer le Byakugan, c'était qu'il fallait lui obéir, parce qu'il avait forcément raison. Et pour bien plus de choses qu'elle ne croyait. Alors elle fit semblant de continuer à attaquer le crétin d'en bas tout en écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Voilà. Maintenant qu'il a inondé la zone avec ses jutsus, il peut se transformer et ramper dedans comme un poisson dans l'eau… »

La situation qu'exposait Neji était cependant, pour Tenten, inextricable. Suigetsu sous sa forme aqueuse avait beau être un corps gras qui surnageait et restait entier même dans son élément, il était insaisissable quelle que soit sa forme. Il était trop vigilant lorsqu'il était humain, et trop rapide lorsqu'il était liquéfié. Neji discernait son chakra et ses canaux même sous cette forme étrange, mais il avait bien vu que dans son état il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec cette vitesse là. L'eau, avait souligné le garçon, semblait être son point fort, mais aussi son point faible. Il avait passé tout son début de combat à boire, puis avait placé de l'eau partout autour de lui pour pouvoir s'y complaire. Il avait presque simplement l'air d'attendre que Sasuke ait fini, comme s'il se fichait complètement de la question.

« Alors, on se lasse tête de panda ? » hurla Suigetsu d'en bas, apparaissant et disparaissant comme bon lui semblait.

Tenten s'énerva, elle détestait qu'il la nargue de la sorte, elle détestait se sentir impuissante, et elle détestait encore plus qu'on se moque de ses cheveux. C'est alors qu'elle eut une sorte d'illumination : elle eut une vision à la fois d'Ino tenant dans sa main la magnifique cascade blonde qu'elle venait de se couper, puis elle repensa à Gai leur expliquant les catégories d'affinités. C'était leur handicap à eux : ils ne s'en servaient pas et ne savaient pas s'en servir. Il aurait fallut qu'un utilisateur de Katon assèche la zone puis assèche l'ennemi. L'équipe qu'était la leur n'était vraiment pas faite pour cette Mission. Seule Sakura pouvait s'en sortir, et encore, pas contre Sasuke.

La fraction de seconde qui lui avait suffi pour réfléchir à tout cela fut également celle où elle prit sa décision. C'était faisable, c'était même un plan assez bon, qui prenait en compte tous les paramètres que Neji lui avait donnés. Il pourrait le finir à coups de Hakke si elle l'approchait assez d'un Suigetsu immobilisé.

Tenten lança donc plusieurs notes explosives accrochées à des kunai en faisant semblant de viser le garçon qui esquiva tout, parfaitement. Neji vit les trous se former dans le sol et l'eau y couler. C'était bien vu, mais pas suffisant. Même dans une flaque, le garçon était intouchable.

Mais la brunette ne sembla pas perdre sa concentration et sa rage, entendant encore une remarque blessante à propos de son inutilité et de celle des deux antennes obèses sur sa tête. Neji prit peur lorsqu'elle saisit un kunai d'une main et un macaron de l'autre, tirant dessus au possible. Elle n'oserait pas ?

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre ^^. J'espère que tout va bien et qu'on ne s'essouffle pas trop niveau combat. J'aurais voulu mettre une note comique dans tout cela, mais les possibilités sont bien limitées, vu la situation… Heureusement que Karin est passée, et encore :p.

**Note** : Hum, j'aimerais préciser quelques petites choses sur Sakura, que je n'ai pas pu mettre dans mon texte. Pour ce faire, je vais reprendre une explication que j'ai fournie dans un commentaire :

J'ai hésité, puis après recherches, j'ai constaté ce qui a été expliqué récemment dans le manga : un jounin normal maitrise une affinité principale et c'est tout. Un jounin de niveau supérieur (donc inférieur à Sasuke qui est qualifiable, à ce stade, de "Rang S") en maîtrise une principale et une secondaire. Un jounin accompli comme Kakashi ("Rang S" aussi), qui a des facilités grâce au Sharingan, peut utiliser toutes les affinités, avec plus ou moins de puissance selon son degré de correspondance, et selon qu'il clone ou pas une attaque. Naruto ne maîtrise que le futon parce qu'il ne sait pas gérer son chakra. Sasuke maitrisait le Katon et le Raiton à treize ans. Il m'a donc paru normal, avec la capacité de Sakura à gérer son chakra, qu'elle parvienne à deux affinités. Avec un handicap que n'ont ni Naruto ni Sasuke : une très faible quantité de chakra.

Ensuite, Sakura n'est pas experte en genjutsu. Elle a appris à les briser ou à y résister, mais elle doit, je suppose, comme tout ninja normal (pas Naruto) savoir en produire des mineurs... Évidemment, contre un Uchiha, c'est inutile, donc elle n'a pas vu la nécessité de l'apprendre plus en avant. En fait, je pense que je lui ai donné ces affinités non seulement pour la mettre au niveau de Sasuke et de Naruto (sinon, un pain du brun, et c'était fini, et la fiction n'avait pas raison d'être). Et c'est aussi parce que cela la rend ainsi très complémentaire d'avec ses coéquipiers. L'Équipe sept, c'est un katon, un raiton, un futon, un doton, un suiton, et des combos de tous les diables à produire ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle atteigne le niveau de Naruto et Sasuke, même faute de chakra. Sinon, ça se serait passé comme dans le manga : elle aurait attaqué Sasuke, et c'est ici Neji qui l'aurait sauvée d'un coup létal direct… (Vive Neji ! )

Avis ? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Vois qui je suis**

* * *

_Partie 5_

* * *

L'aigle sous le commandement de la jeune fille vira soudainement et fonça droit sur Suigetsu, surpris de la tournure des événements. Le macaron de sépara du crâne dans un bruit de déchirement typique et un poing rageur balança au dessus de la tête du jeune homme aux dents de requins la superbe masse brune désormais indépendante. Quelques mèches volèrent, la plupart se posa sur lui, étonné, subjugué. Cette fille répondait donc si facilement aux provocations ? Tenait-elle si peu à ce qu'on appelait chez lui « la vie d'une femme » ?

L'oiseau remonta, emportant une Tenten aux airs si furibonds qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et un Neji au visage défait. Tenten tenait à ses cheveux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne le saurait certainement jamais. Elle refusait d'en parler. De toute façon, cela ne le regardait pas, elle était libre de garder ses secrets. Mais qu'elle les coupe si simplement pendant un combat, comme l'avaient fait Ino et Sakura, était complètement hors de propos. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Suigetsu non plus ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait lorsque, au milieu d'autres et nombreuses notes explosives, l'aigle passa au dessus de sa tête. Mais cette fois, ce fut une corde qui attira son attention, retenue par les serres de l'oiseau. La fille brune se balançait au bout, son deuxième macaron coupé tenu fermement dans sa main. Elle semblait sur le point de lui donner un coup. Vite, il se liquéfia pour qu'elle le traverse. Tenten sourit, c'était fini pour lui. D'une voix impérieuse, elle susurra doucement alors qu'elle croisait le garçon et glissait délicatement en la forme aqueuse la boule de cheveux :

« Comment tu vas m'appeler maintenant, poisson frit ? »

Et alors que Karin hurlait à Suigetsu quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, la note explosive à l'intérieur des cheveux prit effet. Les mèches brunes qui le couvraient et qu'il contenait désormais dans tout son corps, accrochées et alimentées par du chakra, s'enflammèrent. Elles eurent tôt fait de compléter le brasier qu'était devenu l'être liquide. Le rapace passa une dernière fois au dessus de la tête de l'homme en flammes qui tentait de ramper vers l'un des points d'eau creusés dans le sol, et un cri acheva son dernier espoir :

« Hakke Rokujuuyon shou ! »

Il était touchable. Il était brulé, son eau s'évaporait, il était donc touchable. Ce que Tenten avait fait, endormant sa vigilance par un caprice, tenait du génie. Elle s'était servie de ses cheveux, extraordinaire masse inflammable, pour couvrir entièrement le garçon, pour envelopper son état aqueux. Son clone, sur l'oiseau, avait maintenu le cap tandis qu'elle avait posé la bombe fatale à l'intérieur du corps liquide. Neji avait lui-même créé un clone, et lorsque la jeune fille l'avait poussé à terre sans ménagement, les flammes avaient déjà dévoré Suigetsu. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'achever. C'était fait.

Neji se brula les mains en frappant l'adversaire, mais il fut bien content que le combat soit fini. La douleur de sa jambe l'engourdissait de plus en plus. Il aurait vite besoin de Sakura pour se remettre en état s'il ne voulait pas de séquelles. La médic adverse était dans son état inutile… Non. La médic était partie. Neji paniqua à l'instant où Tenten se posait près de lui pour le soutenir.

« On va voir Sakura, elle est forcément partie là bas. » décréta-t-elle, inquiète, mais ne pouvant se défaire du sourire victorieux qui ornait ses lèvres.

Sakura avait senti son odeur. Sakura avait aussi senti, si proche, sa présence. Elle avait réalisé que, cette fois encore, elle tenait Sasuke dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de faire une chose qu'il ne devait pas faire. Elle le retenait de dos, comme cela avait toujours été. Elle se sentait faible, prête à succomber à la présence imposante qui, collée contre elle, l'étouffait et drainait hors d'elle toute volonté et toute force. Elle avait dépensé trop de chakra.

Soudain, comme elle défaillait, toutes les images, tous les souvenirs qu'elle gardait du jeune homme lui revinrent en mémoire. L'addition de ses épuisements mental et physique fut le coup de grâce pour le clone qui s'apprêtait à porter à Sasuke l'impact fatal. La doublure, cessant d'être alimentée en chakra par sa propriétaire, disparut net. Le choc mental fut trop fort. Sakura, sa volonté combative évanouie en même temps que son énergie, noyée par des souvenirs et quelques incertitudes enfantines, avait brisé le bunker de haine qu'elle s'était évertuée à construire.

Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle ne le pourrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tué à son tour, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas à se venger de lui à cette échelle là. Elle craignait que cela arrive un jour et avait pris les devants, lui en voulant également pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas encore commis, mais il était toujours innocent, presque. Du moins, le frapper, le battre, le maitriser, enfin le retrouver à travers ce combat, lui était si suffisant que l'intérêt de le tuer s'était d'un seul coup envolé. Après tout, il avait vu ce dont elle était capable. Il avait dû, un instant, avoir peur que sa fin ne soit arrivée avant même d'avoir atteint tous ses objectifs.

Malgré sa décision passée, elle n'avait aucune raison de le tuer. Ce n'était même pas sa Mission. Sa Mission était de découvrir ce qui était arrivé aux ninjas qui étaient passés par là. Si Sasuke y était aussi, c'était vite réglé. C'était évident. Elle n'aurait même pas du l'attaquer, d'ailleurs. Cela ne faisait pas partie de sa Mission. Alors, pour toutes les raisons plus ou moins valables qui lui étaient soudainement apparues, ou simplement parce qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait, et que le tuer maintenant, justement, dans un dernier effort impossible a fournir, enlèverait à son panache et empêcherait Sasuke de réaliser à quel point elle était devenue imposante, Sakura lâcha sa prise.

Sasuke sentit la jeune femme se détacher, toujours surpris. Puis, lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, constatant qu'il était toujours enfermé dans la cage de lianes, il la vit assise par terre, éreintée, tentant de reprendre son souffle, affichant un étrange sourire qui lui rappela méchamment celui de Naruto lorsqu'il l'égalait. Leurs nuits d'entrainement à grimper aux arbres lui revinrent en mémoire. Le scénario était semblable. Sakura était vidée, pas lui. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si le coup qui lui était promis l'aurait vraiment achevé. Calmement, il rajusta son haut et ramassa l'épée qui était prise dans les branches. Il trancha net la prison, en sortant d'un pas impérieux. Il décida qu'il vaudrait mieux partir sur le champ.

Karin apparut alors sous ses yeux et son regard interrogateur suffit pour qu'elle lui explique :

« Suigetsu s'est fait démolir. Je crois qu'il est mort. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Vu le niveau de son ancienne coéquipière, cela ne l'étonnait pas que les autres aient autant progressé. Il haussa l'épaule et la jeune fille le suivit, silencieuse, jetant un coup d'œil à la kunoichi souriante qui sombrait paisiblement. Elle voyait bien Sasuke boiter. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait besoin de soins. Elle avait vu qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer. Mais personne n'allait à l'encontre de la volonté de Sasuke. Cette fille aussi, autant prisonnière de lui qu'eux-mêmes, avait du s'en apercevoir. Cependant, elle l'admira pour avoir mis l'Uchiha dans cet état de faiblesse inhabituel. Evidemment, elle lui en voulu aussi, parce qu'on ne touchait pas à _son_ Sasuke. Toutefois, la situation avait tant évolué depuis leur association qu'elle comprenait bien la jeune femme. Elle aurait presque voulu lui donner une grande tape dans l'épaule. Pour la faire tomber, bien sûr, absolument pas pour lui montrer sa compassion et sa complicité. Encore moins pour lui souffler amicalement quelque chose comme : « Bien joué chérie, il sait que tu existes. ».

Lorsque Lee, qui se battait à armes égales avec un Juugo psychopathe, vit arriver l'équipe de bras cassés que formait alors Taka, il eut un peu honte de lui et ne tenta même pas de les poursuivre. Mais lorsque Lee découvrit l'état de ses coéquipiers, il se dit qu'il n'avait accompli ni moins, ni plus.

« Que fait-on ? demanda finalement Neji, tandis que Sakura puisait dans les forces d'une pilule énergisante pour soigner sa jambe maltraitée.

- On a accompli la Mission, non ? C'est Sasuke qui a mis ces jounin dans cet état là, statua Sakura, réalisant le degré de l'illusion dans laquelle il l'avait plongée.

- Oui, mais s'ils étaient encore là au bout de plusieurs jours, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de plus à découvrir, remarqua Tenten.

- Evidemment, rétorqua Sakura, mais nous ne sommes pas au mieux de notre forme. Je vais laisser quelques limaces dans le périmètre pour faire le guet. Si vous pouviez vous occuper de la voie des airs… Neji, Tenten ? »

Les invocations mises en place en attendant qu'une autre équipe ne prenne la relève, et un oiseau envoyé à l'équipe de Shikamaru pour les informer de la situation de Sasuke, ils s'en allèrent, laissant derrière eux la gorge un peu transformée par quelques arbres, quelques lianes, et quelques trous d'eau d'un naturel douteux.

Si Naruto pourrait poursuivre le brun, le rattraper, et, dans l'état où il était, lui mettre une raclée, selon sa propre expression, personne ne le savait. Ce que Sasuke cherchait dans la gorge, une autre équipe se chargerait de le découvrir. Si c'était classé confidentiel, ils ne seraient pas mis au courant à moins de recevoir une Mission qui y était liée. Peut-être même Tsunade leur ordonnerait-elle simplement de se reposer avant de repartir, mais une formation comme la leur n'était pas assez versée dans le repérage pour ce genre de cas. La Team Huit ferait sûrement bien mieux l'affaire. Si les renseignements glanés sur Taka serviraient, on ne l'espérait pas, mais c'était toujours intéressant à savoir. Après tout, n'importe lequel des sbires de l'Uchiha pouvait devenir un dangereux criminel indépendant à tout instant, désertant sa place auprès d'un sauveur devenu trop difficile à suivre. Si Sasuke arriverait à ses fins était une question que personne ne voulait se poser. La réponse impliquait trop de choses pour chacun d'entre eux, ainsi qu'un potentiel échec général que personne ne pourrait jamais cautionner. Il semblait cependant y avoir un semblant d'évolution flottant agréablement dans l'air. La satisfaction générale le démontrait : cette Mission était un succès, et pour leur propre intégrité, elle n'avait pas été vaine.

Un sourire ravageur flottait sur les lèvres de Sakura. Tenten voyait bien de quoi elle était heureuse. Elle-même se sentait presque libérée d'un poids. Lee aurait dit que c'étaient les cinq cent grammes de cheveux en moins qui lui faisaient cet effet, mais Tenten ne put qu'en esquisser un sourire amer. Elle tenait à ses cheveux plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. La larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue, sous le contrecoup de l'émotion du combat, ne fut pas perçue par qui que ce soit car elle eut la décence de refouler ses complices insistantes. Tenten ne pleurait pas devant les autres.

Lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle, elle prendrait certainement un kunai pour tailler un peu mieux ses mèches malmenées. Une fois qu'elle aurait réparé les dégâts, elle regarderait une dernière fois une photographie sur son bureau, laissant les perles d'eau dégouliner de ses yeux dans cette mimique affreuse du désespoir en larmes. Enfin, calmée, elle plaquerait sur le bois l'image de la femme aux immenses et magnifiques cheveux bruns, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, et qui avait du être sa mère. Sakura n'était pas la seule à s'être amendée d'un fantôme ce jour là.

Neji, malgré tout, était plus qu'insatisfait. Il était absolu. Se battre sans écraser, même si la Mission n'avait rien à voir, n'était pas assez pour lui, et ils avaient laissé filer des proies de taille. Sakura le regarda froncer les sourcils et dit doucement :

« Tu l'avais dit toi-même Neji, on ne pouvait pas les battre…

- Oui ! s'exclama Lee, un grand sourire vainqueur ornant ses lèvres, mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur a mis ! »

Le garçon avait toujours raison en matière de combat. Vu l'état de son adversaire lorsque Sasuke lui avait lancé une œillade rougeoyante et qu'il était revenu à sa forme initiale, il pouvait être aussi fier de lui que les autres.

Neji, alors, réalisa exactement pourquoi Sakura semblait si épanouie. Elle ne l'avait pas battu, pas ramené, mais par rapport à ses objectifs, elle avait fait un immense pas en avant. D'ailleurs, tandis que, bien plus loin, Uchiha Sasuke rongeait son frein sur le temps et l'énergie perdus, mais irradiait d'une satisfaction guerrière démodée de sa part et que ses coéquipiers n'avaient jamais eu l'honneur de connaitre, elle concluait elle-même par les mots suivants, forte de leur signification, affichant un sourire rayonnant qui lui rappela celui d'un stupide ninja blond :

« Oui, il a vu qui j'étais ! »

* * *

FIN

* * *

Sakura : Je me retrouve enfermée dans une cage avec Sasuke et je n'essaie même pas de le violer ? Mais je suis OOC !

Too, dégouté: Tu es forte, donc tu es OOC… Je voulais que Sakura soit une belle guerrière super balaise comme Tsunade, et on en a fait une loque figurative… Bref, j'ai été influencée par mes attentes du manga. A la fin, Sakura ne devait pas hésiter de la sorte et Sasuke se sauvait facilement alors qu'elle le poursuivait, mais les personnages m'ont encore échappé…

Tenten, la coupe au carré : Les cheveux aussi on dirait…

Too : Oui, aussi. Et encore, Neji est rescapé…

Lee : Vu ta tête, pas pour longtemps…

Too : Chut, c'est top secret !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite dédicace à Sakura et à la relation ambigüe qu'elle avait avec Sasuke, avant qu'ils ne perdent tous deux leur dernière case (pas après, après, ça n'a plus d'intérêt…).

Avis ? =)


End file.
